Hermione's Choice
by PerfectSymetry
Summary: Finally Ron noticed his love for Hermione, and she likes him. But there is another person who shares this love for her, but who will she choose? HGRW HGOC Definitely an AU.
1. Finally

_**~Chapter one -Finally~**_

On a nice, warm summer's day, a lone frizzy haired girl was laying on her neatly made bed looking at the ceiling, not really thinking about anything. It all seemed like a normal day to for a normal girl, but alas it wasn't. You see, this girl was actually a witch named Hermione, but she wasn't just any witch, she was often said to be the smartest girl in her year at her school, which she had missed dearly since school let out for the summer.

Sitting up, Hermione's eye's drifted to the window showing her the clear sky without a single cloud in it, and the rest of the suburbs where she lived in. From there her eyes drifted to the large pile of school books and got her to thinking of how wonderful it would be to be at Hogwarts again. She missed the familiar hallways that she has walked down so many times, the library and all of it's books and, of course, the endless amounts of work that they will get from all of their teachers every day. But the thing she probably missed the most was her friends, Harry and Ron. She missed how they would eat and talk together. She missed watching Harry play Quidditch on the field, especially on those cold November days where she had to snuggle up close to Ron so that she didn't catch a cold, and that reminded her of the thing she missed the most. She missed Ron.

Sighing, Hermione tried not to think about her unrequited love with the Weasley boy, which was insanely hard for her since she had been thinking about him a lot for a long time now. It was her third year at Hogwarts when she realized that the feelings she had for Ron was more than her hatred for his idiot actions that he always seemed to be making. It was then she realized she hated them so much because it worried her about him, in a way that was different than that of a worried sibling or mother.

Shaking her head, Hermione laid back down on her bed and closed her eyes hoping that the memories would be enough to form an imaginative version of Hogwarts, when she heard a tapping on the window. Outside her window was perched three owls, all of which having letters tied to their ankles. One of these owls was Harry's Hedwig, probably carrying information about his summer and how terrible his aunt and uncle were to him. The second owl was Ron's Pigwidgeon, probably with a letter saying where they should meet up to catch the train so they could all ride together. Along with the other two owls was another owl, this one a beautiful barn owl that she assumed was from Hogwarts containing her ticket for the train, which for some reason they had left out of her first letter with her supplies (which really freaked her out thinking they had not accepted her for her final term). Quickly she removed the letters from all of the owls, so they could rest a bit. "You guys must be thirsty," Hermione said with a smile as she went down to the kitchen to get them all some water.

A couple minutes later, when she returned with three sloshing bowls of water which she had been careful not to spill, she reentered the room where she saw that the Hogwarts owl had already left. "Oh well," Hermione sighed as she placed down two of the bowls for her friends owls to drink, and gracefully emptied out the third bowl she carried upstairs into the flower box that she had just out her window.

Looking at the letter's she quickly tried to figure out which one that she should open first, finally deciding on Harry's letter, so that she could get through the other letters first, and then read Ron's. Opening up the letter Hermione read:

_Hermione,_

_Hope you are having a better summer than I am having. Vernon and Petunia have already shoved me in my room for the rest of the summer hopping I won't go to Hogwarts this year to learn more hobble-gobble, but it is to late because the Weasley's are going to pick me up any time now to get all of my supplies before we have to catch the train next week. Hope you are reading this before reading Ron's because I want you to be sane when you reply to my letter. Also a word of advice, when you do read his letter, I just want you to remember to breathe and write back to him quickly! Hope I'm going to see you soon, and if not I'll see you on the train Miss you terribly._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Harry_

Hermione put down Harry's letter slowly as she started to think to herself, a little confusedly, _I wonder what kind of surprise is waiting for me in there that would make me stop breathing? Maybe he finally found a girlfriend who can put up with his moronic nature. Or maybe he is asking me out…yeah right! Get yourself together Hermione! He would never be into you... no one ever picks the smart, slightly frumpy girl. _Shaking her head, now a little sad, she picked up Ron's letter and read, slowly so that she could prolong the wait before the pain struck her.

_'Mione_

_I am writing this before we go to pick up Harry from his house so this letter so don't worry you will see him again this year. But that isn't really the reason that I'm writing you. The real reason is because of something that really bugs me about you. The way that you always call me an idiot, moron and an archaic beast is just so… Do you remember how we were fighting during the Triwizard tournament our fourth year? Well to be honest I kinda liked it. Not in a way that makes me seem like a masochistic freak, cause trust me I'm not into that kinda stuff. I mean…er… ever since that time I realized how I really felt about you and how I really feel is that I hate you. No! I don't hate you! The fact is every time that you make me pissed off at you it makes me feel like I just want to shut up and kiss you….well that's it really. What it all comes down to that I have liked you since our fourth year and I was really hopping that you would like to go out with me. If not it's cool. I understand. Please write back soon._

_Your man (hopefully),_

_Ron_

The whole world seemed to stop there, leaving Hermione feeling light headed as if she just stood up to soon after waking up from a nap. She felt like she was walking on air and that in a second she would burst into song like in one of those musicals she saw on T.V. She felt so…different, so out of her normal character. _This can't be happening_, Hermione said as she read his letter again…and again. She even tried pinching herself to make sure this wasn't a dream, but it wasn't. She finally couldn't contain herself, she was ready to burst like a water balloon and shoot rainbows of happiness everywhere. Giving off a little squeak she happily danced over to her desk took out her pin and scrawled down a quick yes on a pad of paper, and ran over to Pig to make him return it to his master.

"Oh Pig give me a hug," She said and, forgetting that it was an owl since she was so happy and needed to express it somehow, scooped him up and gave him the biggest hug. She must have been suffocating it because it was clawing and pecking like mad and all that she was left with was welts and scratches all over her neck and face. It was then she realized she was hugging an owl and got a grip of herself. She then, now just grinning like an idiot, tied the letter to Pig's leg and let it fly out the window, which it did so quickly hoping to escape another glomp from the crazy woman he had just delievered a letter to.

Feeling so happy, and completely forgetting that she had to write Harry back too, Hermione sat on her bed and sighed happily, and said, almost disbelievingly, "I am _finally_ going out with Ronald Weasley!" Smiling, she started to scream it again and again hoping this feeling would never end.

_Little did she know that this year would change her life forever._

_

* * *

_

A/N: Here you go, I finally edited the first chapter of Hermione's Choice. Looks pretty damn good right? Well, onto chapter 2 editing! (and also writing chapter 18)

Black out!

Connor A. Lupin ;D


	2. Expressway Dinner

Chapter 2 Expressway Dinner

The summer seemed to pass rather slowly for Hermione, but finally September came and Hermione was in the car on her way to Hogwarts.

"Hermy!" Mrs. Granger shrieked, "Did you remember to pack all of your books and supplies?"

"Yes mom," said Hermione annoyed since this was the fifteenth time she had asked her if she remembered to pack any thing she needed. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach as they approached kings cross. When they pulled to a stop Hermione jumped out of the car and in a matter of seconds all of she was ready to enter the platform.

"Hermy! I hope you have a wonderful year, and don't forget to write." Mr. Granger said hugging his daughter, "By the way where is this Randolph character you are dating?"

Hermione pushed away from her father so she could talk. "Well first off he's already on the train, and secondly his name is _Ronald_ not Randolph!" Hermione said in an _I love you too_ voice. Her parents smiled and Hermione ran at the barrier to enter the platform and on her way she heard the voice of her mother shriek, "Did you remember…" she didn't hear the last part because she had entered the platform.

As she looked around the platform, she realized that it was full of life. People rushed here and there, kids saying good by to parents, parents shrieking like her mother, mother's worriedly asking their husbands for their comfort to assure them for the thousandth time that their kid would be all right, and husbands trying to scare their daughter's boyfriends. Hermione sighed and walked on board.

Hermione was trying to find a compartment when Harry walked up to her.

"Hey Hermione," he said stopping to but still looking for something.

"Hey Harry! What's up?" Hermione said giving him a hug.

"Not much, I am just trying to find Nevel's toad he's lost it again, but I am also looking for you to tell you to meet Ron downstairs in the food compartment," Harry said still looking around, "Oh um when you are done meet the rest of us in compartment 13. So see you then."

"Kay, bye," Hermione said walking down to the food compartment. She had never been down there, so this was her first time, but when she got there she was in awe. Elegant looking waters went from table to table taking orders from just as fancy looking witches and wizards. Suddenly Hermione felt out of place.

"'Mione!" Ron shouted from a table in the back waving her to him, and suddenly she realized that he looked as plan as she did.

"Hey Ron," Hermione said sitting down in front of him, "Not to be mean or anything but you kind of out-did yourself."

"Oh all of this?" Ron said looking around, "This was actually Harry's idea, I completely objected but…"

"Wow," said Hermione, "This place is seriously amazing."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Well Ok then, let's eat"

Hermione smiled, and they ordered there dinner and talked it was only a short time until their dishes came and they were done eating, but for Hermione and Ron, it felt like a few short minutes, for they were completely lost in each other.


	3. Malfoy the Weasel

Sorry it is so long but I had a giant brainstorm and there was so much I just had to write well hope you all like it, and remember to review.

Chapter 3 Malfoy the Weasel

Hermione and Ron left the food compartment in a good mood, remembering all of the things they had talked about, like what happened over the summer, things that could affect their lives (like Bill going out with Fleur), and things about each other that they didn't know. Hermione smiled as she remembered the story Ron told her. He was about nine years old and he had just gotten a bright yellow sweater for Christmas. He was walking around when Fred thought that it was a good idea to spill chocolate ice cream all over his sweater, leaving a giant stain. Ron, being on the verge of explosion, unwarily turned his sweater into a maroon one, and ever since this his mother made him a maroon sweater for Christmas. They finally reached compartment 13, and opened the door to find a heated discussion was going on.

"Look here Nevel, just because you think that our relationship is going at snail speed doesn't mean that you should just come out and say let's make out!" Ginny yelled at him, her face as red as her hair.

"Ginny calm down. All I said was that while we're waiting for Ron and Hermione we could play a friendly game of spin the bottle, O.K!" Nevel said right back at Ginny in the same tone of voice. Harry and his girlfriend Cho sat there, looking from Ginny to Nevel wondering whom to rescue from this peril that might end in one person crying. Harry then noticed Hermione and motioned her and Ron to sit next to them

Ginny looked at Nevel probably going through all of the curses she knows to throw at him, but then an expression came over her face as she said real softly something. Hermione listened closely hearing only the words 'I…you…Luna.' Hermione looked confused as she saw Cho's mouth drop open.

"What?" Nevel said looking at Ginny shocked that she said something that was obviously a secret.

Ginny took a deep breath and said straight to his face, trying to hold back the tears, "I said I know about you and Luna. I know that she doesn't know that you're dating me, and I also know that you to have made out more times than one. So Nevel it's over, OK, it's finally over." Ginny said now relieved that she had gotten that out, but still almost to tears.

"Oh," Nevel said defeated, "I guess then I leave Ginny. Good by." He walked to the door and stopped and turned quickly wand out and mumbled something under his breath. A green light flashed at Ginny, who quickly deflected it and shouted _Expelliarmes_back, but it sounded like nothing since Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Cho shouted it too, sending Nevel flying through the glass compartment door. Nevel laid there motionless for a few minutes until he finally stood up, blood trickling down his forehead, and limped down the hall and out of sight.

"Oh, Ginny I am so sorry," Hermione said walking up to Ginny who muttered a spell and the glass shards replaced themselves in the compartment frame.

"Hermione?" Ginny said looking confused, "When did you get here?"

"I just walked in while you we're having that huge fight with Nevel, and, oh Ginny," Hermione said holding Ginny in a comforting hug.

"It's all right,. I've been trying to gather the courage to tell him that I knew he was cheating on me, but I didn't think that he would get so violent about it," Ginny said letting go of Hermione, "But anyway, how was you're dinner, I here that the food compartment is so romantic."

They all sat down, and Hermione told Ginny and Cho about their dinner while Harry and Ron played wizard's chess. As she finished the girls were in awe.

"Wow," Cho said, "All Harry did on our first date was take us to a coffee shoppe." The other girls giggled and they continued talking until the train attendant came and told them that they will be at Hogwarts in a few minutes, so Harry and Ron left to the other compartment to change into their robes so the girls could change in privet. The boys came back a little while later and continued their game, and the girls continued to talk. Finally the train stopped and the group got off of the train.

"Ah, it fells good to be back," said Cho taking a deep breath. Hermione nodded and heard the familiar voice saying "First years over here! First years this way!" Hermione turned and saw Hagrid standing there with his giant lantern swinging it again and again. "Hey Hagrid," Hermione said waving. Hagrid waved back and continued to shout for the first years. Hermione smiled and continued onward until she came to the horse-less drawn carriages. She was about to board the carriage she was saving for Ron, Harry, Cho, and Ginny when the door slammed shut. Hermione spun around, wand at the ready, to see Draco Malfoy acting like he was the coolest, studdliest man who ever roamed the face of the Earth.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Hermione said ticked that he had just slammed a door in her face.

"Nothing much, my sweetheart," Draco said striding forward, "Well actually I hear you are going out with Weasel, is it true?"

"Yes it is true, and if you don't stop calling him Weasel then I will curse you all the way to the moon!" Hermione shrieked at him.

"Oh, feisty aren't we. Well I like them that way," Draco said reaching forward to stroke Hermione's hair. This was all that Hermione could take, so she grabbed Draco's hand and threw him over her shoulder and onto the ground. Malfoy stood up and reached for his wand but Ron had come from the giant crowd by that time and punched Malfoy right in the face, and almost instantly Malfoy was on the ground out like a light.

"Malfoy!" his girlfriend Pansy shrieked as she noticed Malfoy on the ground, and, quick as a wink, she had her wand out and shouted out _crucio._ Ron and Hermione ducked on the ground quickly and army crawled all the way to the carriage. When they finally reached there Harry and Ginny were shouting charms and curses madly to keep Pansy occupied as Ron and Hermione walked into the carriage.

"You OK?" Cho asked as Hermione sat down beside Ron.

Hermione mumbled a charm that she invented to straighten her hair and said, "Yeah but luckily you three were there to help us get our escape. I am just happy that it happened before school started or else when could've gotten points docked , or worse," Hermione paused, "expelled." she finished dramatically.

The group laughed and before they knew it the carriage stopped and they all stepped outside to see the giant oak doors opening to reveal a shadow in the doorway.


	4. Connor

Chapter 4 Conor 

Hermione let out a sigh when she recognized that the tall silhoute in the doorway was just Dumbledore, coming to greet them. "Good Evening, and Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts," Dumbledore said , pointing his wand to his thorat so everyone could hear him, I have a very important person to introduce to you all. A student who has just moved here from Ireland. Oh, you can come out now Conor," A medium sized boy stepped out from behind Dumbledore. He had sandy brown hair, that was cut pretty short, and big green eyes.

"Oh Wow," Hermione mumbled, "He is so S..." Hermione suddenly realized that Ronwas listening intently to every word, so she said, "Slobbery" she finished innocently.

"Slobbery??" Ron asked.

"Yeah, I mean look at him, he has drool all over his face."Ron looked at Conor and shook his head. Hermione sighed and looked at Conor and thought ' He is sooooo sexy!!!'

"...Conor is a very bright and intelegent child," Dumbledore's voice cut into Hermiones thoughts. "And he is a very adaquit Keeper"

"Hey!" Harry shouted, "I know that Gryffindor needs a new keeper. Sorry Ron." Harry said looking sheepishly at Ron, who ws glaring at him now.

"Well so does Ravenclaw," said Cho.

"Yeah, so does Sltherin!" Malfoy added with Crabbe and Goyle holding him up.

"I think that Hufflepuff needs one but I'm not sure," Susan Bones piped up from the back.

"Well what house is he in?" people were asking.

"Well he is in..."

"Dumbly," asing-song voice cut into Dumbledore, before he could finish. Hermione looked back to see Professor McGonagall rushing forward.

"Yes Minnie, my dear?" Dumbledore said wrapping his arm around hers.

"Why are you holding up these students, when they should be at the feast. The first years are waiting to be sorted."

"Oh right, All you students know where to go, your all dissmissed," All the students walked in the Great Hall, talking amongst themselves on where Conor, who was now walking silently beside a chattering Susan, would be.

"Hermione," HArry shouted trying to catch up to her.

"Yeah, Harry?" Hermione said as Harry reached her side.

"Follow me," Harry said pulling her away from the crowd.

"What?" Hermione said, wondering what Harry looked so serious about.

"You need to be more careful," Harry said scowling his friend.

"About what?" Hermione asked, still pondering on what this was about.

"You know! You were staring at Conor like he was the only thing that exsited! And come on! 'Slobbery???" Harry said extemely ticked off at her.

"Harry look," Hermione stated slowly trying to keep her voice steady,"I was just taken away at the moment. Okay? Ron is the only one for me, and he always will be. So don't worry!"

"You sure?" Harry said wondering to belive her or not.

"Positive," Hermione said sternly, and Harry nodded, then walked off quickly, so he could see Cho one last time before the feast. Hermione shook her head and mumbled to herself, "Better be more careful. I don't think I can convince Harry next time," she shook her head againand went off to the Great Hall. It was a buzz with excitment, and the first years, who were already sorted, were looking nervously up and down the tables at their older classmates.

"Excuse me, but could you tell me where to sit?" a deep kind voice broke into her thoughts. She turned to see Conor staring back at her. Her heart started to race and his eyes were so...green.

'Um..." said Hermione snapping back to reality, "What house are you in?"

"Well: Conor said thinking, "I'm in a house called..."

* * *

A/N: Hehehe! Ciffie:D Hope you enjoyed and sorry bout not updating sooner! School started and I couldn't get to a computer, and ...wel you know the stuff that happens in life! But I'm working on Chapter 5! Please R&R!!!! Conor signing off!

Conor Andreas Lupin:D


	5. Chocolate Cake and So Sweet Tears

Chapter 5 Chocolate Cake and So Sweet Tears

Hermione's hopes rose with every word Connor said, "...Hufflepuff" he finished. All of her hopes crushed with that one word and her face fell. "Something wrong?" Connor said looking worried.

"Oh, nothing is wrong. Um... the Hufflepuff table is over there next to the giant Badger banner,"

Hermione said, trying to hide her disappointment.

"Thank you! I'll see you around then?" smiling, Connor went over to the table where a ecstatic Susan Bones stood waiting. Hermione walked in the opposite direction, to where Ron was stuffing his face at the Gryffindor table.

"Hey 'Mione what's up?" Ron said extremely worried that something might be wrong.

"Nothing Ronald... I'm fine...just hungry...FOR CHOCOLATE!" Hermione sobbed, screaming the last words, searching for the thing she craved, "GIVE ME CHOCOLATE NOW!" She continued sobbing, eyes falling on a giant chocolate cake and took a huge piece of it and began forking it down with an amazing speed.

"'Mione? 'Mione?!" Called Ron trying to get her attention, as she grabbed herself another piece of

cake. "Hermy!" Ron shouted grabbing her by the shoulder.

"What?" Hermione said looking at Ron as if he was never there in the first place.

"Um...Well I don't know how to tell you this but...well...you hate chocolate," Ron said still slightly confused.

Hermione's eye's widened, "I know I do...I can't take ...another bite! So...disgusting! Give me more!" Hermione said in between bites. Ron just shook his head and went on eating his own food.

* * *

"Oh! My stomach! It hurts like hell!" Hermione said clutching her belly.

"Well maybe you shouldn't have eaten so much cake," Harry said looking at the empty cake plater in disbelief.

"How was I supposed to know that the house elves would refill it four times?!?!" Hermione said

still clutching her lower abdomen, which felt like it was going to explode. "Ugh, I need to lie down

somewhere. I'll see you," Hermione said walking away bent over.

Ron stared after her, eyes falling lower than her back. 'Whoa' Ron thought as she walked out of the Great Hall, 'she really fits the three B's of hotness: Boobs, Butt AND Brains!'

* * *

As Hermione finally got out of the Great Hall, she closed her eyes, and let her mind wander. An image of Connor and Susan flirting popped into her head. Quickly she opened her eyes and screamed, "I hate that bitch and I will kill her"

She collapsed against the wall and sighed deeply, but a cold voice cut into her thoughts, "This isn't a dormitory, Miss Granger. And that language isn't acceptable,"

Hermione opened her eyes, once again, but this time seeing Snape standing in front of her, his arms crossed around his chest. "Language Professor?" Hermione asked innocently, batting her eyes, "All I said was, 'I hope I can find that witch and her will!' You see for Professor Binn's class, we had to pick a famous deceased witch or wizard and copy their life story and include their will"

"Ok, but still why are you sleeping the hallway?" Snape said, glaring at her.

"Well Professor, to put it simply, I ate way too much at the feast and got a stomachache and it's hard to walk," Hermione said putting on her best puppy-dog face.

"Really?" Snape said in disbelief, "Well alright, but fifteen points from Gryffindor and I'll have young Mister Malfoy escort you to Gryffindor Tower"

Hermione didn't bother protesting because she knew that she was getting off easy, any other time

Snape would take fifty and a detention.

Snape motioned with his hand and Malfoy exited the Great Hall and asked "Yes Professor?"

"Please escort Miss Granger to the Gryffindor Tower, she isn't felling well," Snape said in an ordering voice.

Malfoy's eyes grew wide and answered "Yes Sir!" Snape nodded and went back to the feast. Malfoy turned to Hermione and nodded saying, "Hey," in a complete fake masculine voice and raising his eyebrows.

"Look try anything funny and I'll curse you to damnation. Got it?" Hermione said, glaring daggers at Malfoy.

"Whatever," he said shrugging his shoulders and led the way to the tower. They were halfway there when Malfoy grabbed her arm and forced her to look at him, "Finally, alone, where no one can pry into our love life," Malfoy said pulling her closer.

"Love life?" Hermione said, unbelieving how the pale, blond, greasy man who stood before her could possibly be her lover.

'Yes," Malfoy said creeping closer to her and touching her face, smiling.

"THAT'S IT MALFOY!!! Locomotor Totis!" Instantly Malfoy's legs locked together and he fell down the stairs, stammering "Ow" all the way. Hermione didn't wait to see if he was ok, instead she ran up the rest of the stairs. She didn't stop until she reached the portrait of the Fat Lady and said the password, "Kidney Pie," and jumped through. She walked over to the couch, where she sat down, tiredly, running wasn't good for her stomach.

"Hey Bitch, What's up?" a girls voice sounded from the other side of the room, Hermione cringed, it could only be...she opened her eyes, it was, Cho Grey. Cho was sitting on the couch opposite her. Cho was a strange girl, who was called 'gothic' on a regular basis, but of course she looked gothic.

She didn't even wear the school's robes. Instead she wore baggy pants and some heavy rock band T-shirt, today it was 'AFI'. She also had black finger nail polish, and black lipstick. She had three piercing in each ear and a tongue ring. Her eyes are a dark green, and her hair was black with light blue streaks.

"Nothing Cho. Just leave me alone," Hermione said.

"Fine Miss Grumpy-Puss. Why don't you just go slit yourself like you always do!" Cho said twirling her hair.

"WHAT?!?!" Hermione shouted standing up, pointing her wand at Cho.

"Oh that's right! You and Ron are going out! So why don't you just go and get laid then? Eh?" Cho said raising her voice.

"Oh well it's one thing to insult me but it's another to insult Ron! Bombarda!" Hermione shouted, the desk behind Cho blew up. Cho muttered something and a orange light was shot at Hermione, but she easily deflected it. She raised her wand for another curse but a sharp, "STOP!" made her lower it. "Miss Granger! What are you doing?" McGonagall said scowling.

"I'm dueling with this gothic abusive bitch," Hermione could go on, but she didn't want to get into anymore trouble than she was already in.

"I see… Miss, Grey are you hurt?" McGonagall asked looking toward the other girl.

Cho put on a face that looked like she just found out that her dog had just died, "She...she...Oh! It was horrible!" Cho sobbed.

"Miss Grey!" McGonagall said warningly.

"Should be Black the way she dresses," Hermione mumbled under her breath.

"I'm very disappointed in you two! Fifty points from Gryffindor and two detentions each! Now go to bed!" The professor snapped shaking her head.

"Fine," Hermione and Cho sighed and they headed to their dormitory.

"Don't be so happy or I'll murder you in your sleep!" Cho said shutting the curtains around her bed. Hermione sighed and stared at the ceiling, thinking Ron... Connor ...Ron ...Connor ...Ron...Connor ... MALFOY? She quickly shook her head and closed her eyes, but sleep was a long time away.

* * *

**A/N:** Hoped you liked it! I'm thinking about Chapter 6 and it might be awhile. But just remember...R&R!!!!

Connor A. Lupin :D


	6. Words of the Week

Chapter 6

Words of the Week

When Hermione woke up the next day, she could just tell she was a mess. She had spent the whole night crying about everything and all her situations and Conor...— mostly Conor. Hermione sat up in her bed and picked up her hand mirror sitting by her bed, on her drawers, looked in it, screamed and threw it across the room.

"Hey, bitch, we know you're ugly, but you don't need to disturb me while I'm beautifying myself," Chho said from across the room. She was applying her make-up, like her black lipstick and such. Hermione scoffed and went to her trunk and pulled out a deep red glamour potion, _'Thank god Harry got me this for me, but I didn't think I would need it.'_ She thought taking a swig.

"Hey Cho?" Hermione as the potion started straightening her hair, and got rid of the dark circles under her eyes.

"What?" Cho said still looking in the mirror.

"What's with you saying 'bitch' all the time?" Hermione said really annoyed at it, but curios at the same time.

"Well," Cho said, putting down her eye-liner and looking at Hermione, "It's my word of the week. You see every week my mom makes me choose a word and when I use it correctly in a sentence I get a galleon, but if I get a detention I lose five galleons,"

Hermione looked shocked that her mom would let her pick 'bitch' as a word of the week and said, "Oh I see,"

"Oh really?" Asked said Cho, looking really pissed off, "Well what you don't see is that detention you got me in last night, deducted five galleons, you bitchy bitch who likes to bitch about everything to a bitchy professor and that son of a bitch boyfriend," Cho said standing up, hitting the table and stormed out of the dormitory. Hermione shook her head and walked over to her mirror, it was shattered and beyond repair...—for Muggles. Grabbing her wand, she swished it and said "Reparo" the mirror reconnected itself and it flew into her hand. Hermione sighed and went into the common room, pocketing the mirror.

* * *

"Hey Mione," Ron said standing from his favourite chair.

"Hello Ron," Hermione said walking over and giving him a hug, "What do we have today?" she asked.

"Well," said Ron letting go off her and walking over to the portrait hole, and her following him, Hermione followed.

"First we have Charms, then potions and finally Herbology," Ron finished putting his arms around her waist, and surprisingly she didn't care. Her heart, though, was racing at top speed.

"Hey, Ron," Hermione said but she was cut short when she saw Susan and Conor just ahead of her and her heart stopped racing and almost exploded when she saw her tip of her hair that looked like silk. A soft 'hmm' cut through her thoughts and she realized Ron was answering her and quickly she changed her question, "Who do we have Charms with!? _'Not Hufflepuff PLEASE NOT Hufflepuff'_ she thought.

"Well who do you think, Hermione? It's Hufflepuff, since they are right in front us silly," Ron said giving her a friendly punch.

_'NOOOOO!'_ Hermione thought, dreading spending a whole hour with Conor and his dirty mistress Susan. "Hey 'Mione, what's up?" Ron asked grabbing her arm to keep her from falling.

"Oh. Um...Nothing, Ron I just lost my footing for a second. Don't worry." Hermione said trying to let go of Ron's hand and get to class, but he didn't let go.

"Ron?" she asked looking at him.

"You know I care about you, right?" He asked.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well you have been so distant the last day and today too. So I just wanted you to know that I'm here for you. Okay?"

Hermione stared at him and and couldn't help but smile,"Thanks Ron. I guess that I have been avoident distant, but a lot of stuff has been going through my head right now, okay? I just need to sort it all out," Ron smiled and hesitantly reached for Hermione and fixed a stray strand of her hair. Hermione felt warm all over and thought, _'I must be blushing. Oh not now he thinks I'm some love sick crazed girl who...'_ she stopped thinking as Ron leaned over, his face getting closer to hers, inch by inch. Her breathing seemed to stop as he got so close that she could count his freckles on his nose, and finally their lips met; her face felt like it was on fire and she was light headed, almost flying with emotion. It lasted only enough for her. As Ron pulled away, Hermione couldn't help but smile at him. '_He is soo much more sexy than Conor any day,'_ She thought picking up her bag even though she don't remember dropping it.

"I'll see you later then," Ron said turning around and walking away. Hermione breathed 'yeah' but Ron already turned into the Charms classroom. Hermione walked in after him.

"Ah, Miss Granger so nice of you to join us. We were just about to get started," Professor Flitwick said smiling at her and pointed to a seat next to Ron... and Conor. Hermione walked up to the desk, sat down and stared at the tiny professor. "Anyway," he squeaked, "Today we shall be learning the Color shifting Charm. It contains a simple swish and tap on the thing you want. Now you can do it on the objects in front of you or yourself, but remember 15 points to whoever does it first. Now the incantation is 'Coloriam'. Now begin," Hermione stared at the toy broom in front of her and pulled out her wand swished it and..._"OH YEAH!_ Told y'all I'd be black someday!" Hermione turned around and saw Cho...completely black and doing this strange dance around in a circle saying, "Black, Black I'm so black," while tapping her wand on the table to a mysterious beat. No one else must have heard her because they were all back to their own toys. Suddenly Cho ended her dance and glared at Hermione mouthing, 'I'll kill you in your sleep one day,' Hermione sighed and turned back to her toy.

"Very nice Miss Grey. 15 points to Gryffindor." said the Professor.

Hermione grinned and muttered the spell as the toy turned hot pink. She looked at Ron who smiled and not thinking looked at Conor, who was looking right at her. Hermione hurriedly looked away and raised her hand for the Professor to grade how she did.

* * *

Hermione walked out of the Charms classroom in a pretty good mood. They had no homework, except for those who couldn't get it right, but she did.

"Mione?" a voice said from behind her.

"What?" She said turning around smiling which was instantly wiped from off when she saw Conor's face.

"Um, Conor. What's up?"

"Oh I just wanted to say thanks for helping me yesterday. And um, I was wondering if you will come and watch me play Quidditch?"

"Um...Well I'd..."

"CONOR!" a shrill voice cut through their conversation, Hermione looked beyond Conor's tall muscular body and saw Susan standing behind him.

"Yes Susie?" Conor said pretending to smile.

"Well I accidently left my stuff back in the Charms classroom. Could you go and get it?" Susan asked, batting her eyes.

"Sure," Conor said turning around to leave, but turned back to say, "Talk to ya later?"

"Yeah! See ya!" Hermione said smiling. Susan was waving and smiling until he was out of sight. She turned to Hermione in all serious. The next thing Hermione knew, she was pinned against the wall a foot off the ground, "Hey!" Hermione said trying to kick, but a body bind was on her.

"Look her bitch. Stop flirting with my boyfriend, or I will hurt so so bad that your mother's dog's aunts cousins sisters lover pet cat's last meal will cry! Got it?" Susan said in infuriated.

"Yes," Hermione said through clenched teeth, and instantly fell to the floor. Hermione sat up, "Oh I got it all right you adulteress whore!"

Susan instantly turned around and said,"That's it! Expelliarmus!"

Hermione was sent flying forward and hit the floor with a 'thud' and a cracking noise. A sharp pain welled in her stomach and when she looked down a black stain was on her robes mixed with a bit of red. She realized that she must have broken her ink bottle, and reached for her stomach to see what the cause of the pain was. She winced when she felt a jagged edge sticking in multiple spots of her abdomen. She turned around to see Susan charging at her, wand out. Hermione stood up and started to run, abandoning her stained bag. "Impedimentia" Susan shrieked, but Hermione turned in time to say "Protego," but with the loss of blood, she got shot back with the force of Susan's curse. Slowly she stood up and started running again, but was brought down with another spell. More blood spilled from out of her leg quicker than her stomache. She tried to stand up but sheer pain brought her back down. 'Must have torn a muscle' she thought.

A dark shadow covered the light on Hermione and she shivered and said, "Susan,"

"Hermione. Look Hermione just take back what you said and I'll stop,"

"I can't" Hermione said in a pool of blood, "Then I would be lying and..."

"Wrong answer!" Susan said muttering ' wingardium leviosa" Hermione felt a sense of weightless lifting her in the air. She must have been 100 feet in the air, when Susan screamed, "Take it back!" Before Hermione could answer she looked over the staircase, where she happened to have fallen, and saw Ron talking to Harry. Hermione manage to mutter, "Help," before she fell into darkness...

* * *

A/N: MUHAAAAAAA! I'm evil! I'm the only one who knows wahts going to happen! Except for My beta ClareAlexarndrea(THANK-YOU!) and My BFF Cho Raven Black! Please review!

Conor A. Lupin


	7. Sirius Delema

Chapter 7 

A Sirius Dilemma

"...And she's smart and hot and - " Ron ranted on and on to Harry who really didn't care. They were leaving the Charms hallway then when something floating caught Harry's eye. It was up maybe two floors on the Charms level, and mixture of brown and red. Harry squinted to get a better look at it, and gasped in astonishment

"Ron!" Harry shouted at him, "It's Hermione,"

Ron looked around and smiled, "Nice one Harry. You know when it comes to Hermione, I get excited," Ron said, laughing.

"No! I am serious, Ron!" Harry said pointed to where Hermione was floating. Ron looked but before he could see her, she fell as if she wasn't there.

"Harry," said Ron really peeved. "There is nothing there."

Harry sighed, "I know what I saw and it really wasn't pretty, so --- " Harry suddenly spun around, grabbed Ron by the arm and dragged him up the stairs to the Charms hallway.

* * *

Susan stood over Hermione's limp body. Blood pooled around her, staining her robes and hair. Susan shrugged her shoulders and flipped her hair and turned to leave.

"Hold it, Missy," a voice sounded from the darkness. Susan spun around lighting her wand, pointing in the direction of the voice, but all she could see was black.

"Who's there?" Susan said asked, slightly scared.

"Out of the blackness, I arise to bring judgement on those who mess with my people. It is I √ queen of the Blackness!" Susan lowered her wand, and a questionable look crossed her face.

"Cho? Is that you?"

The darkness stirred and a shocked Cho walked out saying,"Oh I was hoping you didn't know who I was, damn," Cho cursed, snapping her fingers.

"Um... not to question your sanity or anything , but I thought you hated Hermione?" Susan asked, quizzically.

"Oh, Well," Cho said glaring at her, "No bitch messes with my bitch unless it's me bitch! Oh yeah! Two galleons for me!

Cho-Chang!"

Susan looked around, "Where's Cho Chang? Where?"

Cho rolled her eyes, "No, not Cho Chang but... Never mind. Be prepared to fell the wrath of Black!"

"But your name is Grey!" Susan said annoyed.

Cho ran her fingers through her hair and muttered, "Do I need to sing my theme song every time I say 'Wrath of Black'? Oh well!" Cho pulled out her i-Pod and pushed a few buttons and muttered something under her breath. A strange beat filled the

room and Cho started dancing and then sang:

Black! Black! I'm so Black!

Cho! Black! I'm Cho Black!

NOT GREY! Cause Greys so LAME!

But Cho Black! Cho Raven Black!

Cho struck a pose and smiled the shocked expression had returned on Susan's face. Cho scoffed and said, "Fine I''ll just destroy you instead!" Susan readied herself, and before she could cast anything, Cho reached in her messy bun, and grabbed a chopstick that was holding her hair up and threw it. Well it wasn't a chopstick, it was a knife and it hit Susan on

the shoulder, causing her to drop her wand.

"Hey, what the hell was that for?!" Susan said..

"Oh! That was to make time to do this!" Cho said pulling out her other chopstick, which happened to be her wand. Muttering: "Accio,"under her breath, and the wand and knife flew back to her opened hand. Susan let out squeal as the knife was pulled out, and looked at Cho angrily.

"Hey! What was..." Susan finally noticed Cho's hair, which had fallen down now. " Wow! I love your hair! It's soooooooo HOTT!" Susan said in awe.

Cho looked at her straight silky jet black hair. "Seriously? You think this is hot?"

"Yeah!" Susan said with widen eyes of joy.

Cho's face turned fierce as she said, "I hate hot! Gah!" As she was speaking Susan charged at her and swung at her, but Cho, who grown up in a trailer park, dodged and closed in on her. "Oh yeah! Go me! Go me! Go me... I don't think so Missy," Susan started to get up.

"Time for me to beat another Gryffindor," Susan said through clenched teeth.

"Hahaha,"Cho laughed, "I don't think so! Horserous!" A sliver light shot out of the tip of her wand and hit Susan square in the chest. Susan collapsed almost at once, her eyes rolling to the back of her head. Her body instantly started to shake and she looked like she wanted to scream but she couldn't. Cho smiled and started to chant 'Go me' again, until a voice stopped her saying,

"What's going on here?" Cho spun around to see Conor standing by Susan and Hermione's limp bodies, holding Susan's bag.

"Oh no!" Cho said slightly shocked that someone saw her commit a crime, "A witness. Oh, well. Knockne!" Another sliver light came from her wand, but Conor easily deflected it and with out speaking sent a spell at Cho.

Cho, who wasn't expecting this, got hit hard with it. She was knocked to the ground with a thud and her wand flew at Conor, who caught it, easily.

"Hey what was that for?" Cho asked, struggling to stand.

Conor simply ignored her and walked over to his girlfriend," Hmm...Horror Curse right?" Conor said raising his eyebrows.

"So what if it is?" Cho said, finally standing with her hands on her hips.

"Nice," Conor said, bending over Susan to examine her more. "Looks like a good one too. But still nothing I can't handle," he mumbled the counter curse and Susan calmed down, her eyes shutting peacefully. Conor then went over to Hermione and

winced. "We'll have to hurry up. it seems that we don't have a lot of time," he said flicking his wand and a stretcher appeared under Hermione lifting her up.

Conor started pushing her down the hallway when a voice said, "What happened to her?" Conor froze and turned to see a angry Ron and Harry close behind.

"Move Ron! I need to get her to the Hospital Wing!" Conor said, as Ron stepped in his way, but Ron didn't move.

"Andreas!" Ron growled, "What the hell happened to my girlfriend?!"

"Look," said Cho, "She got beat up by someone! Okay! NOW MOVE!" Cho pushed him aside, to allow Conor to move her.

Conor got her to the staircase and started to take her up the steps. Ron and Harry followed, but didn't get to close, for Cho's glare kept them away.

When they finally go to the Hospital Wing, Madame Pomfrey rushed over, "What do we have here? She said, beside Conor.

"Seventeen year old Hermione Granger, Gryffindor. About 5'5 and 150 pounds. Severe punctures to the stomach and deep

cut on her right leg. Fell about fifty feet to hard rock floor, ma'am." Conor replied promptly.

Madam Pomfrey squinted at Conor, I don't remember you working here, do I? Oh well never mind. Fetch me my ointments," She pointed to her desk where a box sat on top of her desk.

Conor walked over to the desk and grabbed a wooden box for Madame Pomfrey. "Thank-you, Sonny. Now if you all of you would kindly wait over there..."

* * *

Cho sat on the bench next to Conor, watching Harry comfort Ron as they paced. 'Whatever. If they want to tire themselves by walking, then so be it!' she thought taking out her i-Pod and turning it on. 'Hm, I think I'll listen to this one' Cho

thought picking a song. Music filled her head as she started singing, "Un siglo llevo en soledad Atrapada queriendo esca.."

What?" She shouted at Ron who was staring at her.

"Okay!, first of all, my girlfriend is dying and all you care about is singing? Second of all what are you singing?"

Cho stood up and replied in a loud voice, "Look my music is my business and I do care about her but my music keeps me

calm ok?" Cho sat down and muttered under her breath.

"No estА ese Genio Atrabado? " (Isn't that Genie in a Bottle?"

Cho looked shocked and asked, "©Usted sabe espaЯol?" (You know Spanish?)

Conor nodded saying, "Si y quiero personalmente Christina Aguilera," (Yes and I personally like Christina Aguilera)

Cho laughed and looked at Ron, "El de es retardado clase no es el? (He is kind of retarded isn't he?)

Conor looked at him and started to say something but...

"Okay! Guys stop it! I don't know what you're saying and it really pisses me off!" Ron shouted, face as red as his hair. Cho opened her mouth to say something, but Madame Pomfrey came walked out of the curtained area.

"Is she alright?" the four said together, worriedly.

"I did every thing I could but..." She started.

"Is she dead?' Ron asked holding back tears. Even Cho looked a bit sad about Hermione.

"No," she said finally, "But she is in a coma that I can't wake her from. I'll stay to watch over her and you go back to your classes now,"

"Can I see her?" Ron asked. The healer shook her head and lead them to the doorway where they almost ran into Romilda Vane.

"Yes Miss Vane?" the healer said, looking at her.

"Um...McGonagall wants to see you Conor and you Harry," she said scared. Conor sighed and walked out to the stair cases with a questioning look, muttering under his breath..

"About what?" Harry asked following her.

"You don't know?" she said shocked stopping to look at him, "Don't you read The Prophet or The Quibbler?"

'Um...Well...No," Harry said truthfully.

"Well I am so sorry," She said laying a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Harry brushed it off and asked more peeved, "About what?"

She looked at the ground and gave a straight answer, "Sirius Black he got caught," Harry stared at her and she started to walk again but Harry just stared as she walked further.

* * *

Cho walked into the dark hospital wing and as quiet as she could, walked into Hermione's room. It took forever since she knocked down two vases and an umbrella rack, but she finally got there. She bit her lip and looked at Hermione's peaceful body and thought,

_I shouldn't_

_But she's my friend! _Said a little voice in the back of her head.

_But Dumbledore won't close it off again._

_But I have to help._

_Fine, _Cho closed her eyes and thought nothing but the walls closing her power off and brought them down. Voices filled her head instantly, but she just focused on Hermione. The voices didn't stop, but they were drowned out by a scream. Cho plugged her ears, but it didn't stop. Pain filled her body as she collapsed.

Cho opened her eyes and looked around. She was in a pure grey world. The ground was soft and a breeze blew steadily,

Cho shivered, but she wasn't cold. "Cho?" a soft, echoed voice said. Cho whipped around, wand out and saw Hermione staring back. Cho started to say something but felt some force pull her mental self else where as she blacked out.

* * *

Hermione was shocked. She could have sworn that she had seen Cho there. She shook the thought out of her head as she studied the area around her. "I could be on another plane, but which one?" she thought aloud her voice echoing from the grey off walls.

"It's not a plane," a woman's voice said behind her. Hermione turned slowly, not surprised or scared that a woman was

behind her, instead she was...unfeeling. The woman had a warm smile with ginger hair that shone brightly from the "sun"

overhead. Hermione smiled back and looked into her eyes, which were a familiar green.

"Wait a second! Aren't you..." Hermione started, heat beating quicker by the minute.

"Yes, Hermione. I am Lily Potter," Lily said.

"But if your Lily...then...Am I dead?"

Lily's smile slipped away, "Well Hermione, what you have to know is..."

* * *

A/N: Muhahahaha! What's next? Well Just wait and see! By the way please check out my new story Tough Love! Well what do I always say? R&R!!!!!! Thanks!

Conor A. Lupin:D


	8. In the Land of the Dead

Chapter 8

In the Land of the Dead

Hermione was shocked. She could have sworn that she had seen Cho there. She shook the thought out of her head as she studied the area around her. "I could be on another plane, but which one?" she thought aloud her voice echoing from the grey off walls.

"It's not a plane," a woman's voice said behind her. Hermione turned slowly, not surprised or scared that a woman was

behind her, instead she was...unfeeling. The woman had a warm smile with ginger hair that shone brightly from the "sun"

overhead. Hermione smiled back and looked into her eyes, which were a familiar green.

"Wait a second! Aren't you..." Hermione started, heat beating quicker by the minute.

"Yes, Hermione. I am Lily Potter," Lily said.

"But if your Lily...then...Am I dead?"

Lily's smile slipped away, "Well Hermione, what you have to know is..." Lily started.

"Oh my gosh! I'm dead!" Hermione said breathing heavily, "I'm dead. I'm dead. I'm..." Lily rolled her eyes and smacked the

now sobbing Hermione. Hermione instantly stopped crying, and said, "Hey! What was that for?" Hermione said, glaring at

Lily.

"So it hurt then?" Lily retorted, raising her eyebrows.

"Um..Yeah!" Hermione hissed between clenched teeth.

"Then you are still living," Lily replied, standing up and offering a hand to help Hermione up.

She took it and muttered a small, "Oh."

"Well anyway," Lily started, "Hermione you are right now in the land of the dead. NO you're not dead, but unless you connect

back to the human world you are as good as dead, okay?"

Hermione wiped her tears and nodded with a now hard look on her face, "Okay, but how?" she asked.

"You must think of someone or something that you have a strong connection with," Lily answered, sitting back down, "But first can you get out of this dreary area?"

Hermione nodded and closed her eyes thinking,. The ground instantly changed from the soft fluffy ground, to a grassy hilltop

by the sea. A warm breeze blowing the salty smell mixed with a hint of lavender in the air. The sun blazed overhead, making her wish she wasn't in her robes, but in her favorite summer outfit. Looking down she gasped seeing the familiar 'Where are

my Peeps' shirt, and jeans with jewels in a flower pattern all up and down her legs. She smiled remembering the last time she

wore this. It was when she was getting home from her fifth year, where they defeated Voldemort at the Department of

Mysteries.

"Hermione! Stop! Stop before its.." Lily's voice faded as did her spirit as Hermione was pulled into her memories.

'Give us the prophecy Potter!" Malfoy screamed as Hermione appears in the room.

"No!" Harry yelled, raising his wand and sent a stunning spell right at Malfoy.

"No!" Hermione thought of herself. "No this can't be happening!" Her breathing became heavier as she watched in terror at

the scene that haunted her dreams since it had occurred until she just stopped thinking about it. A ray of green light shot at

her, but passed right through her and missed a younger version of Ron. She was breathing faster at every spell sent at him.

Once she tried to curse an approaching Knoxly, but it just went through his, as it did her, muscular body. Everything was happening so fast until a voice cried out, "ENOUGH!" Hermione looked at the voice, although she already knew who it was.

Looking up on a ledge she saw Malfoy pointing a wand at a disarmed Harry.

"Now boy," Malfoy said in a cool voice, "Give us the prophecy,"

Harry, looking defeated, pulled out a gold, rock-like object from his pocket, and slowly started to hand it to him.

"Don't do it Harry!" Ginny shouted, but a Death Eater sent a stinging hex at her and she shut up with a yelp. Every second

that passed seemed to be hours.

Harry's hand had almost reached Malfoy's when a shout came from the other side of the wall, "Don't do it Harry!" Harry turned

and saw a group running towards them. Malfoy went pale and grabbed for the prophecy, but a hand stopped him. "Step away from my godson, you Bastard!" Sirius said and socked Malfoy in the nose. Harry seizing the moment, ran and grabbed

his wand and sent a curse at a still shocked Bellatrix. Instantly the battle continued and curses went flying left and right.

"Ow!" Malfoy grunted, "I think you broke my face."

"I think it's an improvement," Sirius laughed. Malfoy gave a snarl, grabbed his wand and sent a spell at him. Sirius was ready for this, however and blocked it, punched Malfoy once more, and sent a stunning spell his way. Malfoy fell to the floor once

again, but this time was out cold. 'oh no!" Hermione thought, 'I remember what happens now! Bellatrix...' And it all occurred just as she predicted, Bellatrix jumped at Sirius, and sent dozens of curses. Sirius threw up a barrier and blocked them all.

Bella was ready to send her final curse, "Avada..." she started. Hermione closed her eyes and heard a fateful cry shout

"Exspelliarmus!" Hermione looked over and saw Bellatrix fall backwards and into the veil. Gone. Dead. and Killed by none other than Hermione herself...

Tears welled up in Hermione's eyes as Sirius shouts for saving him. She remembered that she had killed the most evil witch of all time, but she still murdered someone. She looked back at the veil where her opponent and met her end. "Wait it can't be..."

she mumbled to herself, and wiped her eyes. But it was, and she was looking right at her.

"Bellatrix?" Hermione said in disbelief.

"Hello, bitch," Bellatrix said smiling, "I've been waiting for you," Hermione's breathing increased as Bellatrix continued, "Funny thing about this land. You see even though your spirit lives on here, to those who aren't dead if they die here, they die in life," Hermione's heart pounded in her chest,"And if you die here, well, let's just say we really get to know each other,"

"Screw you Bitch," Bellatrix, surprised that this goody-two shoes said this, stood there shocked and wasn't ready when Hermione sent multiple curses at her, knocking her down. Hermione smiled and muttered something about "friends" and

"effin' Death Eaters" Hermione still proud of herself didn't see Bellatrix shoot a disarming spell at her, making her wand fly out of her hands.

"What the..." Hermione said, falling back seeing a standing Bellatrix, who was pointing a wand at her.

"Oh well it's time to have a little fun with this, and I was just beginning to enjoy myself. Avada– " A voice came from the side of Bellatrix shouting, "Stupefy!"

Bellatrix, thinking it was just one of the Death Eaters or kids in the memory, didn't notice the spell hit the back of her head.

Hermione stood up to thank her rescuer, "Hey. Thanks, Lily," Hermione said, looking up to see Lily, but was extremely shocked to see a black haired girl dancing around chanting, "Go me. Go me."

"Cho?" Hermione said still in shock about the identey of her rescuer.

Cho froze and stopped chanting, saying, "Shit, I've been discovered!" Turning she said in a 'obviously I'm here voice' "I'm not here standing in front of you! I'm a figment of your imagination! And I'm...Look out!" Cho grabbed Hermione quickly and pulled

her down just as another green light shot past them. "What!?" Cho said in shock. "My stunners are inflatable!"

Bellatrix laughed hysterically. "Don't you know you stupid child? Unless you are officially dead, your spells aren't even half as strong!" She cackled again and said her favorite curse, "Crucio!"

Cho dropped her wand and cried out in pain. Hermione ran at her and cried out, as she too got hit by the Cruciatus curse.

"WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU CAN WIN?" Bellatrix, not expecting an answer, was surprised to hear a voice through

clenched teeth.

"Because good triumphs over evil always!" Cho said glaring at her.

"Good?" Bella said, raising her eyebrows, "What would you know about good you Gothic witch?"

"What?" Cho said, obviously ticked that someone would call her the very word she hated.

"That's right I called you Gothic!" Bellatrix said, with a sneer coming to her face.

Cho, now breathing harder, stood up biting her lip to dull the pain she was still in. "I'm NOT Gothic," Cho said through gasps of breath.

Bellatrix chuckled and said, "You think that is going to work?" She doubled the spell on her. Her eyes saw little lights, and her

ears began to pop. 'I can't' Cho thought. 'I can't leave her here all alone with her...I can't'

Conor sat in one of the hospital wing's fluffy chairs, trying to fight the urge to cry. The letter that was given to him by McGonagall was one that would rip anyone's heart out. It was from St. Mary's hospital expressing their deepest apologies for the loss of his parents. Granted, they weren't his real parents, just some friendly Muggle couple who had adopted him,

but it was the closest thing he had. McGonagall said that they were tortured to tell where the Order was, but they wouldn't say. In the end they died. The tears tried to come once more, but this time he let them flow. When he finally stopped bawling, he put the letter away and checked on Hermione and Cho. Hermione was still breathing and stable and Cho was still unconscious. Which was too bad, because he needed to talk to someone, and Cho seemed to be the closest person like him.

Conor shook his head and brushed black hair out of his eyes. "Not again," he muttered. He looked in the mirror that was near by. He saw that his hair had turned to shaggy black hair and red streaks. Shaking his head quickly, and changed his hair

back to sandy brown and once again he sat down. 'I need to sleep,' Conor thought, 'Yeah sleep...' Conor started to drift when he heard a moan from a bed to his right. Opening his eyes, he saw a blood stained Cho sitting up.

"What happened?" Conor said, grabbing some water to clean her up.

"Nothing much. I'm fine though," she said, wiping the blood off of her face. "We don't have much time though," she tried to

stand.

"Hermione isn't breathing!" Conor said pulling out his wand. He looked at the machine that had her pulse, she was flat lining. Cho laid back on her bed and closed her eyes. Conor thinking quickly, pointed his wand at Hermione's chest and muttered, "Electeshok," A blue lightening bolt shot out of the tip of his wand and hit Hermione's chest. Hermione's body

jumped up and fell back down on her bed. Looking p at the screen, he saw that she was still flat lining. Conor cursed under

his breath and sent another shot of light at Hermione. Her body flopped once more and Conor held his breath. Seconds passed and picked up a card that said 'Time of Death' on it. Starting to write, Conor heard a beeping noise in his ear. He

looked up and saw her machine moving again.

"Cho!" Connor yelled, ripping the card, "Cho! She's alive!" But Cho didn't answer, for she was uncouncious in another world.

Hermione awake, once more in the land of dead with pain all over her body. She would have screamed out in pain, but it was

to much of a strain. So she just laid there, wanting Bellatrix to finish her off. "So your still alive? Well that could be fixed!"

Bellatrix said with a smirk on her face, she rose her wand.

"Oh, no you don't!" a familiar voice said, making Bellatrix turn right into a charging fist.

"Ow!" Bellatrix got knocked out before she hit the ground. Hermione smiled and said "Cho!" Well it didn't really sound like 'Cho', cause of all the pain, it was strained and it came out like 'Ho'.

Cho turned shocked that someone, who she just saved, would call her a that. "Ho! Well I would be appalled, if you weren't such a bitch," Cho answered, the still in pain Hermione. "Well it's time to go," Cho then grabbed Hermione's hand and they both black out as they returned to their world.

When they both regained concious, first thing that Hermione heard was, "Oh Thank God you are safe!" and the next thing

she knew was that she was pulled into a passionate kiss.

* * *

A/N: Hey all of you people that happen to read my fanfic (i can't use y'all b/c i suppoably STOLE it from vamp.n.werewolflover) BUt who could the mysterious kisser. Ron? Connor? MALFOY? YOUR MOM? IDK the only people that know are my bffs. Special thanks to all my reveiwers, Cho R.Black and ClaireAlexandria. By the way the next chapter is called Silver wolves and court room singing.

Well that sounds about it,

Black out!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Connor A. Lupin ;D


	9. Silver Wolves and Court Cases

Chapter 9

Silver Wolves and Court Room Singing

Hermione's eyes finally adjusted to the light and she saw the mysterious kisser. Closing her eyes again, she let her red haired boyfriend continue snogging her, but after a while she had to push him away, she were finding it difficult to breath.

"I'm glad your okay." Ron said, now embracing her.

"I know." She croaked, her throat felt really sore, as pain suddenly gripped her body.

"Here," Connor said, placing a goblet full of a silvery liquid on her bed side table. "It will help with the pain and it should quicken the process." Hermione grunted a thanks and tried to reach for the goblet. Realizing that she couldn't, Ron ran over and started to pour it into her mouth. When she finished she let out a big sigh as the pain subsided.

"Thanks," Hermione gasped out. Connor shrugged and walked out to get Madame Pomfrey. "Cho?" Hermione asked, noticing she was no where to be found.

"Oh?" Harry asked perplexed, "Why do you want to know?" Hermione glared and gave him a 'just tell me' look.

"She left," Connor said re-entering and taking her blood pressure, "She said something about her eye shadow becoming a 'black wanna be," and left to darken it," Finishing the blood pressure, he then went and started her on another pint of blood on the IV. Closing her eyes, Hermione felt relived that she was back in the human realm. The rest of the day passed uneventful as Madame Pomfrey had pushed all the guys out the door and made her sleep for the rest of the day.

* * *

Almost a week had passed since Harry had heard anything about Sirius, and he was worried that he had already been Kissed. Rolling his eyes at a now mocking Malfoy, he got up and walked over to the Ravenclaw table. As he approached he heard a bunch of girls gossiping, but stopped short and stared at him as he passed.

"Harry? Do you need something?" Cho asked, standing up.

"Yeah," Harry started, "I just wanted to talk, since we haven't in a while."

"Oh. So you've remembered I existed?" Cho snapped.

Harry took a step back and just simply asked, "Cho are you okay? It it that time of the month?"

Hearing this she just exploded, "WHAT? You think that I'm PMSing? Why is it that whenever we are grouchy do guys assume that we are PMSing! WELL I'M NOT!"

"Wow Cho, I was just asking, 'cause I'm worried about you," Harry said, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Why do you care? You spend all your time with Hermione and Ron or you are trying to get an argument that Sirius is innocent," She replied.

"This is important to me, and when it is all over we can go and get some dinner okay?" Harry asked.

"Okay, how about tomorrow? At six?" starting to reply, Harry noticed an owl perched on his shoulder. Taking the letter and reading it quickly, he looked over at Cho, "Sorry I have to take a rain check. The hearing's tomorrow,"

"There will always be something won't there," Cho asked in a cool tone.

"I'm sorry..."

"NO! You're are never there for me, and I can't do this anymore! It's OVER!" Cho cut Harry off as gasps filled the room.

"Cho don't do this!" Harry pleaded.

Glaring at him, she replied, "I don't care Potter, and I don't want to see you over at the Ravenclaw side anymore," Cho finished her speech with a brisk slap on his face and turned to go eat with her girlfriends. Harry just turned and left, head hung low, and went to get some more notes for his godfather's case.

* * *

Hermione sat on her bed in the hospital wing, studding on a book called, "Saving a Framed," Trying to find a loophole for Sirius's case. "Hermione?" Connor said, coming in with her daily dose of medicine.

"Yes Connor. Come on in," Hermione said, smelling his cologne as he passed by. 'Dang he smells good!' Hermione thought drinking her medicine which tasted like hot sauce. Putting it down, Hermione continued to read her book.

"Hm...that one huh?" Connor said eying the book as Hermione nodded."Yeah I read it in my third year at Seantius in Ireland myself," Hermione looked at him questionably, "Seantius is our school in Ireland for wizards. All guy school, so there aren't many gorgeous women, like your self." Hermione blushed, but continued to read.

"I've got a friend who's godfather might be in some serious trouble if we can't get a good case. Plus since no one will be his lawyer, I'm stuck doing it,"

"When is the case?" Connor asked writing down her vials.

"Tomorrow," Hermione answered, "Will I be out of here by then?"

Connor mumbled something about, 'My case'

"Connor?" Hermione said bringing him back to Earth.

"Hm? Oh...right...um you should be good to leave right now if you want to," Connor said putting up her file.

"Umm...Yeah!" She said as if it were obvious.

"Okay. Let me go get some scissors and we'll cut those bandages off,"

* * *

Hermione, Ron and Harry walked silently to Dumbledore's office to take a portkey. Harry was shaking like mad and Hermione only felt comfort in holding Ron's hand. Upon arriving at the gargoyle, they saw a flustered McGonagall running out. Thinking nothing of it, the trio entered the office to go to the trial. When they entered the office Dumbledore was waiting, holding a vase out for all to see.

"Here is your Portkey, and might I say good luck," Hermione smiled and accepted it. "Ready? One...two..three." The room started to spin and lights flashed and they finally arrived at the Ministry.

"Okay," Hermione said, "I will find Sirius and tell him the situation. You two go and get my stuff ready in the room 'kay?" Harry and Ron nodded and headed to the elevator to find the court room. Hermione let out a small sigh and pulling out directions, headed to the holding Center. "Okay. I head left on floor three, turn right at protection from Magical creatures and the right side of stairs and she should be on the fourth door on the left," Hermione retorted opening the door. Suddenly a large growl erupted from the room and a large silver wolf was charging at her. Hermione only had time to let out a gasp as the wolf jumped at her throat.

Ron and Harry arrived at the court room only to see two wizards standing guard.

* * *

Ignoring them, the two boys started to walk into the court room but were instantly flung back with a disarming charm. "We cannot allow you to go in there," One said still having his wand at the ready.

"Why not?!" Harry said pulling out his own and wiping a piece of hair out of his face.

"There is a case going on in there," The other wizard said lowering his wand.

Harry's heat stopped as her asked,"Which case is it?"

The first wizard replied, "Well his case wasn't supposed to be this early but the defendant was yelling that he was bored and..."

"Whose is it?" Ron said sitting on a bench.

"The Black case," the second guard said as Harry let out a cry.

* * *

Sirius sat in the cold chair in the court room, chained as he listened to the droning judge, Judge Kline.

"My GOD!" Sirius thought for the first time.

Suddenly the judge stopped and retorted,"Thanks Mr. Black. But could you please be quiet?" Sirius nodded and smiled at Remus, who took to his defense. "Guess Hermione, Ron, and Harry didn't get the notice that my case was moved up an extra half an hour. If Moony wasn't here to swear his loyalty 'to betterment of wizard kind' I would be defenseless," Remus started to say something about the facts and stuff. "I'm so bored," Sirius said hitting his head on the table. "I'll sing a song to pass the time! What was that song by that muggle I heard. I think it went like this...Oh! Oh! Oh! Go totally crazy! Be completely lazy! Miniskirts, short shirts. Oh! Oh! Oh! Something...Something...um...Oh right! Man! I feel like a woman! Na na na na na..." Sirius heard the judge clear his throat and Sirius stopped.

"Not to question your gender, but please SHUT UP!" Sirius rolled his eyes as the judge said, "Who thinks Mr. Black is guilty?" a good portion raised their hands. "And not?" A lot of people raised their hands as Sirius held his breath and the judge said, "Sirius Orion Black I here by judge you..."

* * *

Harry and Ron sat waiting for the case to end as the guards stood there glaring at them.

"Relax Harry. He'll be fine," Ron said. "Hey where do you think 'Mione is?"

Harry blinked and realized that she hadn't joined them from finding Sirius, "I don't know." Harry answered, looking around, "Probably got lost. You know how women are," Ron nodded as the door opened and Sirius and Remus walked out.

"What happened?" Both Harry and Ron asked at the same time.

Sirius smiled and replied, "I'm free," Harry and Ron let out a 'yes' and high-fived each other. The guards were nodding as they slapped Sirius on the back and congratulated him. Tonks came around the corner a little while later as they all started leaving. She kissed Remus, and relieved one of the guards. "Which case do I have next?"

"Custody I think," Tonks groaned, "Who is it?"

The guard shrugged and replied, "Some kid named Connor Andreas. Parents were killed during an attack," Tonks face turned pale and her heart fell like it stopped.

* * *

A/N:Ohhh! What is wrong with Tonks? What about Hermione and the wolf? and what will happen to Connor and his case? Only I know. Sorry for the boring Chapter, but I needed a filler Chappie! Just remember to hit the little purple button to leave a review please! (Gives puppy dog faces)

**Black Out!**

Connor A. Lupin:D


	10. A Lion Within a Badger

* * *

Chapter 10 A Lion Within a Badger

Hermione only had enough time to let out a gasp as the silver wolf jumped up towards her throat. Closing her eyes, she waited for the painful bite, but it never came. Instead she felt a hard hit as they collided, and Hermione fell on the floor. Letting out a grunt, she stood up and muttered under her breath.

"Sorry Hermione," A voice said, "Thought you were a dementor for a second. They've been coming in here nonstop. Here, let me help you."

Hermione's eyes slowly adjusted as the figure, with the patronus standing next to him, helped her up. "Thanks... um," she started and she finally realized who she was talking to, "CONNOR!"

He gave her a strange wolfish smile, and replied, "Yep, who were you suspecting? Chuck Norris?"

"Um not really I actually was expecting... wait what are you doing here Connor?" Hermione asked as Connor went and sat on the bed, which was untidily made.

"Well I could ask you the same thing," he said and shivered, "Hey could you shut the door you are letting in a draft."

for a friend of mine, who is supposed to be in this room."

Looking annoyed, Hermione shut the door and answered, "Well I am here to be a lawyer

"Sirius Black?" Connor asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, but how did you know?" Hermione said sitting in a chair. Connor smiled as he pointed to the back of the door which had 'Sirius Orion Black wuz here, but left to get his named cleared. Weotch.' etched into it. "OH MY LORD!" Hermione said hyperventilating, "His case has already started, I have to go and..."

Connor rolled his eyes, walked over to her and slapped her, lightly, saying, "Pull yourself together, woman. There is nothing that you can do now, the case has already started. So now no one can go in or out until it is over with. M'kay?"

Hermione sighed and nodded, sitting back down in the chair, and after taking a few breaths asked, "So what are you doing here?"

Connor blinked and looked at the ground muttering, "Custody case."

"Oh," Hermione said shocked at the answer, and unknowingly walked over and embraced Connor tightly, "I am so sorry, but I am sure that you will be given to a better family than what you had to put up with."

Pushing her away, Connor said in a firm voice, "My parents are dead, or at least my foster parents, so I have no family, and unless I am claimed by both of my birth parents I will go back to the orphanage. Unless my supposed second great-aunt three times removed on my foster mother's side gets complete custody over me."

Hermione blinked trying to take in all of this information, and, again, wrapped her arms around Connor again, "I am so sorry. I wish I could help..." she started but Connor cut her off.

"You already did," He said, giving her a small peck on the cheek, but then pushed her away, "But didn't you come here with your boyfriend and his bestfriend?"

Hermione gasped and said as fast as she could, "OHMEGOSH. I have to go and find them," Connor nodded and opened the door for her.

"Thanks for stopping by and talking to me," he said smiling.

Returning the smile she replied, "I hope you find your real parents that left you at that terrible orphanage."

"Oh that reminds me," Connor said reaching into his pocket and pulling out a piece of folded paper, "Here is a picture of my parents about 18 or so years ago, but it still should be accurate." Hermione nodded and took the paper and walked out the door. She didn't get more than five feet of the shut door when she heard a voice say, "HERMIONE! THERE YOU ARE!" Turning she noticed a vibrant red haired person running toward her, "Oh hey Ron sorry I couldn't get there in time."

"It's ok, but even though you weren't there, Sirius got freed anyway, because of Remus."

Hermione smiled and said, "Really?"

"Yeah and when we get back to Hogwarts there will be a huge party, with loads of food."

"Do you ever stop eating," Hermione said rolling her eyes.

"What?" Ron asked innocently, "I'm hungry." Hermione laughed and grabbed Ron's arm. Ron smiled back and led his girlfriend back to the exit, Hermione forgetting completely about the picture.

* * *

Slowly the wild party dwindled down till only Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny were left awake.

"Don't worry Harry," Ginny said sliding closer to Harry, "I am sure we will find a girlfriend for you out there someday."

Harry unconsciously put his arm around Ginny and replied, "I don't know where though, I mean I seriously thought that Cho was the one."

Hermione rolled her eyes and changed the subject, "I hear that we are getting some new students tomorrow. A girl and a boy I think and about our age too named, um Xander I think and… um… Azkadelia."

Harry's head shot straight up, "A girl?" he asked a new soft sense of hope in his voice, "Maybe she will be my girlfriend."

Ginny stood up and shouted through tears, "Harry James Potter you are the worst and most terrible person I ever knew, and I… I… I just hate you!" Turning around she covered her eyes, and ran up to the dormitory crying.

"What did I say?" Harry asked even more puzzled than usual. Hermione rolled her eyes, and walked up the stairs to comfort Ginny. Harry looked over at Ron, who just shrugged, and went up to get some sleep.

* * *

Tonks stared at the boy who she had not seen for over 16 years. _'He has his father's nose… I think… unless he is a metamorphagus,'_ Tonks thought as his Aunt's lawyer walked around and proved his case. The judge was nodding agreeing, said a few things and then released everyone with a bang of the gavel. Suddenly a loud bang occurred when many witches and wizards Disapparated to their homes. Minerva and Dumbledore walked out with Connor, who was muttering under his breath. Tonks nodded to Dumbledoor and started to walk to her desk thinking, _'To think I would find him after all these years. Maybe I could… no… I would have to tell the father first.'_ Tonks nodded and packed her bag and Apparated home.

* * *

Hermione was shaken awake by an equally tired Cho. "What?" Hermione said covering her head with a blanket.

"Look," Cho said pulling the blankets off Hermione's bed, "Professor McGonagall wants to fucking see you."

"New word of the week?" Hermione asked pulling on a robe and slippers.

"Yeppers," Cho said acting proud of herself, and headed down stairs. Drowsily, Hermione walked down the stairs and joined the rest of the equally tired Gryffindor house. '

As if on cue, McGonagall walked in and said, "I am so sorry for waking all of you from you slumber, but we have a few new students who will be joining this noble house," The room started to mutter as McGonagall continued, "Quiet please! Now the first one is a girl 6th year and moved here from the United States. Her name is Azkadelia, please come forward dear." A girl stepped forward and the room got quiet. She was an average sized girl about 5'5" with black hair and red streaks. She had unusual violet eyes and two pierces in her ear. She wore a simple black tank top with a denim jacket and a matching black skirt that came above her knees, showing her black heeled boots.

Her eyes wandered around the room defiantly and took another sip of the monster energy drink she was holding. Finally, her eyes landed on Hermione, and she began to advance. Hermione met her half way and smiled, extending a hand. "Hello," she said cheerfully, "My name is Hermione Granger." Azkadelia looked at her hand and, before Hermione could stop her, put her half-full can of Monster, face down, in her shirt. Screaming at the cold can and the equally cold drink spilling on her front she asked, "What was that for!? I was being nice to you!"

Smiling Azkadelia replied, "Oh I am sorry, but I had to put the trash with the rest of the trash."

Hermione scoffed and turned to the trashcan and put the can in it_. 'Should recycle, but really I don't care anymore. She had no right and… EWWW' _she thought drying the drink with a simple charm, but it still left a sticky patch on the front.

"The second," McGonagall contused, "isn't really a new student, but had an unnatural change of houses." A murmur arose from the crowd. "Quiet down please," She continued, "You see when he was sorted the hat had a difficult problem sorting him, and so we put him in Hufflepuff where we put all the rest. But due to recent events, he has been moved into the noble house of Gryffindor." Hermione's head shot up and thought in scarred thoughts, _'Please not him, anyone but him. PLEASE!" _The room got very quiet as Professor McGonagall finished, "you may step forward and join your new housemates, Connor."

A gasp arose from the crowed as Hermione groaned and nearly fainted. A shout came up from the back, Harry, Hermione guessed. "NO WAY. He can't be in our house. I mean he is on the Hufflepuff quidditch team, and he will probably just sell our moves to his own team."

McGonagall calmly replied, "Connor has giving up his position as keeper, and captain, and has sworn never to go near a pitch till the season is over."

Another voice arose; whom Hermione deduced was Ron, "Yah right. That won't stop him from talking to his own Hufflepuff buddies."

Connor's eyes changed from sad, emo like to icy, serial-killer likes, but he didn't say anything. McGonagall simply shook her head and said, "I believe that Connor wouldn't do that for I trust him, and from what he has been through it is a pretty strong trust. Now, you may all go back to bed. NOW!!" Everyone jumped at her intensity of her voice, and slowly everyone moved. Smiling McGonagall left and Azkadelia approached Cho and said, "You Goth?"

Cho looked annoyed as she replied, "No, you got a problem?"

Azkadelia smiled and said, "No. Names Azkadelia, but you can call me Az."

Cho raised an eyebrow and smiled saying, "Cho. Hey I will show you to the dorms if you like." Az nodded and they both walked up the stairs.

Hermione groaned thinking, _'Great now there are two girls that I have to deal with now.'_

Looking over at the fire place, Hermione noticed Connor, and started to walk toward him. Unfortunately, Harry and Ron got there first. "So Connor, how much are you Hufflepuff friends paying you to steal our techniques?" Harry asked harshly. Connor continued to stare at the flames.

"Must be pretty high considering that Susan is paying him too," Ron added.

"For what," Harry asked flakily.

"To beat up Hermione as often as possible," Ron finished.

Suddenly Connor stood up, eyes furious, "First off, me and Susan broke up weeks ago, secondly I had to end all of my friendships in Hufflepuff cause the thought I would sell their quidditch moves to you, and thirdly…"

"Don't get up in my face," Harry said pushing Connor, who charged back.

"Stop it," Hermione said pulling them apart.

"This isn't over Andreas," Ron said walking away with Hermione, and Harry following close behind. Connor slumped back on the sofa covering his face with his hands.

"Hey that is my sofa," a voice said from behind of him.

Looking up at Cho, Connor said, "Don't see your name on it." Pointing to behind Connor, Cho revealed a word carved into the back saying 'Cho'. "Sorry," Connor said starting to stand until Cho retorted, "Nice scars." She said nodding toward the scars on his wrists. "You don't perceive me as the type of guy who would cut himself."

"What ever gets me through the pain," Connor said covering his scars with his robe sleeves.

Cho smiled and retorted, "You know I can't put my finger on it but there is something about you that I like."

Connor returned the smile and answered, "Yeah same here. Kind of freaky right?"

Cho laughed and said, "Totally Andreas, but hey everyone needs a buddy."

Connor nodded and, forgetting his pain, smiled as a barn owl came down and gave him a letter. Looking at the address his face went blank.

"What is it?" Cho asked reading the sender which read as 'Dr. Bane. Werewolf specialist.'

* * *

**A/N.** Hey guys sorry that I haven't updated in forever, but no need to worry, I have chapter 11 done already so I just need to type it out. But anyway, werewolf specialist? Tonks needing to tell the father? Who is the Father? And how will Connor survive Gryffindor? But still I will drop one hint the next chapter is called A Preparing for Full Moon. But still until then.

**BLACK OUT!!**

Connor A. Lupin :D


	11. Date in the Moonlight

_~Chapter 11 A Date in the Moonlight~_

"What is that?" Cho asked trying to grab the letter, but Connor was too quick and jumped out of the way.

"Nothing," Connor said hiding the letter in his robes.

Cho's eyebrows formed a "V" and she replied, "It said werewolf specialist on it."

Connor adverted her eyes, and said through clenched teeth, "He's just a friend I know from Ireland, okay?"

Cho raised an eyebrow and replied, "Yeah, what ever. I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

Connor nodded, still looking at the ground, and walked up to the dormitory. As he opened the door, the room got deathly quiet. Harry and Ron were staring at him, Neville was writing in his Herbology book, and Dean and Seamus were simply sleeping. Connor sighed and started to walk toward his bed, when a strange feeling came over him. It was a giddy feeling that made him go lightheaded all of a sudden, and a pit formed in his stomach making him feel sick.

As if he was being controlled by some unknown force, Connor pulled out his wand and muttered the strongest counter curse that he knew. A yellow light filled the room, making him feel sicker and sicker the longer he held on. After a few seconds, the light stopped and the feeling ceased, allowing Connor to open his bed curtains. When the curtains out of the way, Connor could fell on his bed and groaned, "That was a strong curse, didn't think anyone in this crowd could cast it. That would have hurt if I hadn't… wait that's not supposed to happen."

Sitting up on his bed, Connor started to open the letter he had just received but stopped. Looking out of the side of his bed, Connor saw Harry and Ron whispering again. Biting his lip, Connor thought 'Better put some protection spells up.'

Muttering the strongest protection spell he knew and a silencing charm, Connor waved his wand, and the bed around him glowed for a second. He started to smile at the successful result, but that was cut short as the strange sickening, giddy feeling overcoming him. Leaning back, he clenched his stomach and breathed in small raspy breaths. After a while, the feeling subsided, and Connor was able to sit up straight. Ripping open the letter, Connor began to read the news that would change his life. It said:

Dear Connor,

I am sorry to inform you that your next years supply of were-bane injection is going to be held back a couple months, due to some strike at the laboratory were I develop it. Don't worry we should be able to get you some in a couple months, I hope. Unfortunately due to this fact you will be forced to take a wolf bane potion every month, and deal with the transformation that way, until we can resupply you with the medicine.

Many apologies,

Doctor William Bane

Werewolf specialist

Rage flared up within Connor as he crumpled the letter and lit it with his wand. Watching the letter burn in front of him, Connor reached under his pillow to see how much of his medicine he had left. Pulling out a small leather case, he unzipped it cautiously and looked inside.

"No," he muttered pulling out the supplies, and placing them around his bed, the utensils included a syringe and a tourniquet. "Where's the medicine?" Connor asked franticly, "The vial should be right there. Damn it!" Breathing heavily, Connor laid back down and feeling defeated. He continued to mutter to himself though saying, "Why would someone take my meds. They could have though it was drugs and a teacher took it away. No I had that since I got here, and the teachers knew about it. Then why?" Finally he sighed to himself, "Well it's no use waiting here doing nothing, hope whoever took it though doesn't take it. Who knows what the affects would be on a human."

Sitting up, Connor cleared his mind of all trivial thoughts, and determined what to do next. In the end he only came up with one solution, which he spoke out loud, "I have to tell Dumbledore." Nodding at his choice, Connor revoked his charms, and climbed out of bed. Thankfully at this time, Ron and Harry were sleeping, and not continuously glaring at him.

Connor slowly made his way down to the headmaster's office. He nearly getting caught twice, but thanks to the sickening feeling, that was followed by some teacher with their wands illuminated, he was able to avoid getting caught. After what seemed like forever, Connor arrived at the gargoyle that stood guard in front of the office.

Looking up at the gargoyle's face, Connor asked in a rough voice, "Please let me in."

The gargoyle smiled and replied, "Password first."

Connor was half tempted to blow up the gargoyle right then and there, but some how he controlled himself and started rambling out random sweets. After a few minutes, Connor was able to guess the right password, it was blood-pops for some reason, and was let into the hallway leading to the main office. Sighing deeply Connor approached the door, but stopped before he could open it, realizing that there were voices on the other side of the wall.

Crouching down Connor listened very carefully, hoping to understand who would be meeting Dumbledore this late at night. Connor heard Dumbledore's voice first saying, "I am just saying that we need to take certain precautions in approaching him with this. We don't want to scare him away, and we don't want him to shut the world out. Let's just think for a bit."

Another male voice started speaking, anger lingering on the edges, "And I am just saying that this kid could not possibly be our child. Tonks and I were only dating 7 months before we got married, and we both know that is not enough time to develop a child. Let alone one that is his age."

A woman's voice, who Connor inferred to be Tonks, spoke up sounding scared, "It was about 17 years ago if I am not mistaking. I was celebrating my 16th birthday, and Sirius, being the genius that he was, brought some fire whiskey to it. Then a few drinks later, you and I… um well you know." Her voice started to shy off at the last part.

A small silence followed and then the man's voice picked up asking, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Tonks voice quivered, on the verge of tears, and replied, "I was just 16 and I… I… I was scared what you would think honey. And then the obvious part was THAT I WAS PREGNANT!"

Another silence then Dumbledore spoke in a voice that was almost too small for Connor to hear, "Do you wish for me to fetch him for you?"

"No," The man said just as small, "Not yet. It's late we better get home to our other kid. See you Albus."

Connor stifled a gasp as the door opened and light filled the hallway. Quickly he scampered into a corner, but he hit his head on the wall, and gave off a small "Ouch" in reply. Slowly a man exited the room and looked in Connor's direction, and Connor could almost feel the eyes peering at him in the corner seeing everything. But then a woman came out and grabbed him by the arm smiling, in which the man turned and walked with her out of the hallway.

Connor's released the breath he didn't know that he held in, and stood up slowly. After he was certain that he was calm again, Connor entered into the office. "Well hello Connor," Dumbledore said after helping himself to a seat, "What can I do for you this fine night?"

Connor thought quickly the best way to tell Dumbledore what had happened, and started, "Um you know the medicine I have for my… um… problem right?"

Dumbledore nodded and replied, "Yes the one that allows you to stay in human form while the moon is full, at the expense of a dreadful sickness. Am I right?"

Connor nodded and continued, "Well someone stole it from me today, and I need it for tomorrow night. Also I don't know the affect it will have on humans if they take it, and I don't want anyone to get hurt." 'Except maybe that Ron guy' Connor thought to himself.

"Hm," Dumbledore said stroking his beard, "This is naturally a problem. I unfortunately can't just search through the whole school for your medication, and we will have to worry about that when the time comes."

"But what am I to do about tomorrow?" Connor asked franticly.

Dumbledore smiled and replied, "Tarry not dear Connor, this is not the first time we had this problem with a student. Now here is what you must do…"

* * *

The next day, Connor felt terribly sick, and couldn't even leave his bed. (Harry thought that he was to scared) So instead of going to class, Cho and Az chose to stay with him all day. Unfortunately, by ten o'clock Connor was throwing up all over the place, and, despite his protests, the girls helped him down to the hospital wing.

The day went surprisingly quickly for Connor, as he and the girls got better acquainted and talking about the terribleness of "black wanna-be's", any color that was close to, but not quite black. At this moment they were on the heated discussion of navy blue which Connor wouldn't drop, despite his illness.

"I'm just saying that navy blue is so close to black that at a distance that it could almost be considered as black." Connor protested.

Cho crossed her arms and said, "But it is blue not black, so it is a wanna-be. And if you think otherwise I just can't talk to you anymore."

"Come on Cho I…"

"No," Cho said turning her head.

"Cho…"

"No."

"Cho," Connor said getting annoyed with her.

"Admit that I am right, and that I win," Cho said facing him with a, I'll kill you if you don't, face on.

Connor sighed realizing that he had lost, "Fine navy blue is a black wanna-be."

"And…" Cho said smiling wickedly.

Connor glared and hissed through clenched teeth, "You win."

Cho smiled and said in a happy voice, "I know. I always win."

Az just nodded and said, "I figured that after we talked about how pink and black can only mix if black is covers more of the outfit and if the pink isn't that hot neon pink."

A voice came from behind the curtain and said, "Yeah that hot neon pink seriously gives me a headache."

Looking over, Connor noticed a tall guy step into his room. He was about 5' 9" with black hair that was gelled in the front so it stood up. He also had soft blue eyes that obviously made any girl's heart melt, which, from Connor's perspective, was what Cho's heart was doing.

"Hi Xander," Az said standing up and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Sup Az?" Xander said embracing her quickly and looking around the room.

"Nothing much," She said brushing a strand of hair aside, "Just hanging with my peeps."

"So um I ordered some Italian takeout do you want some," Xander asked motioning toward the hall.

Cho and Az nodded as Connor threw up some more in the corner, but managed to say, "Maybe just some bread would be gooooo…." He stopped as he threw up some more water and phlegm.

Xander nodded and left them to get the food and as soon as he was out of sight, Cho screamed, "Oh my god! Your boyfriend is fucking sexy."

Az laughed and gasped out, "Boyfriend, no he's not my boyfriend! He's my brother."

Cho coughed and exclaimed, "What! Oh my god, Connor, quickly, give me my bag."

Connor, as quick as he could without throwing up, tossed her a small black leather handbag. Cho quickly ripped it open and pulled out her mascara and eye liner, and quickly started applying it as fast as she could. After a while Az went over and helped her, so she wouldn't smear it or make it to light.

Almost in record time, they finished, and Xander was just coming in with a bag and some letters. "Hey," Xander said giving everyone some plastic restaurant boxes, "Here is your food, sorry Connor there wasn't any bread left."

Connor waved it off, and continued to drink some water that Madam Pomfrey had given him. "Is that the post?" Connor croaked out.

Xander nodded and started to hand it out, "Here's yours Az, and yours Cho. Connor here, and finally this is mine." Xander tossed a package and a letter at Connor, who, surprisingly, caught it. First everyone opened an identical letter and revealed a fluffy pink invitation.

"OH MY GOD," Cho screamed out throwing the letter to the other side of the room.

"So you got invited to Romilda's party too, huh?" Az asked calmly, but quickly, putting the letter on the bedside table.

Connor and Xander both nodded in unison, and Cho slowly started to breath naturally. Slowly, Connor continued to open his mail, and moved on to the package. After removing the outer raping, the package revealed a bottle with a small note attached. Scanning the note, it simply stated, Thought you might need this. Connor sighed deeply and popped open the bottle.

"What's that?" Cho asked staring at the vial in his hand.

The room grew quite as Connor sighed and replied, "Wolfsbane potion."

Az gasped and Cho exclaimed, "I knew it. I just knew you were a werewolf."

"Thought so," Connor said drinking the potion, gagging as he finished it off, "Completely vile stuff, but the best I can do right now."

Xander looked at him confused and asked, "So where will you go, I mean you aren't staying inside Hogwarts right?"

Connor sipped some more water and replied, "Oh I am going to stay right here and go around the hospital wing killing all those I come across."

Cho finished swallowing a piece of lasagna and stated, "I heard that this isn't the first time that this happened. That a while ago there was a werewolf here at school and they put him in the shack on the outskirts of Hogsmeade."

Connor puked up some more phlegm and groaned out, "The shrieking shack."

The room got quite again until Az voice asked quietly but firm, "I want to come with you."

"No," Connor said too quickly, "I don't want anyone to be endangered by me. I won't be able to stop myself if you get in the way."

"But what if we become animals like those old guys who had a werewolf friend?" Cho spoke up.

"What?" Connor asked, "They actually did that?"

Cho nodded and continued, "Yeah they were a group called the Marauders and had nicknames called Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs."

Connor sighed and said quietly, "No it's to dangerous, now can you guys just leave me for now. This won't be very pretty latter tonight, and I don't feel like I can talk anymore."

Xander nodded and grabbed the girls, "Ok we'll see you later."

Connor nodded, and the others left him to be by his lonesome. As soon as they were half way to the common room Az shook her brother's arm off and inquired, "We aren't going to let him go this alone, are we?"

Xander smiled down at her and Cho saying, "Hell no."

* * *

A/N: HEY Y'ALL. It's been like forever, and I missed you terribly.(Seriously) At first this was going to be a filler chapter, you know introduce Xander and finally state that Connor is a werewolf, oh and tie together some things with Tonks. *wink wink* So um next chapter should be up faster. I have a lot of spare time right now and can type more often. Thank goodness. Oh another thing, some people have been having controversy with Cho Grey and Cho Chang. I will tell you now Cho Chang is Harry's ex and Cho Grey is a completely different person who is friends with Connor. Hope this clears things up for you. Well until next time.

BLACK OUT!!!!!!

Connor A. Lupin :D


	12. Preparations

Chapter 12 ~Preparations~

Connor woke up in the Shrieking Shack with a splitting headache. "What the hell?" Connor asked to himself as he felt some strange fur touching his body. Blinking twice, trying to wake himself up, Connor noticed the sleeping wolf on the ground. Connor stifled a gasp, and slowly stepped backwards, but felt another furry animal behind him. Cursing under his breath, Connor carefully stepped over the sleeping animals and walked to the rotting closet in the corner. Pulling out his clothes, he started to dress himself, but stopped when he heard movement from behind him.

Pulling up his pants the rest of the way, Connor turned around and noticed the wolf starting to stand up. "Bad dog, just so you know, I am fluent in…er…origami!" Connor said reaching for his wand that was in his robes. The wolf started to growl, its fur standing on end, and started to change. It wasn't to long until Cho was standing right in front of him and said looking extremely pissed, "Who are you calling a dog, you fucking bastard? Oh, yeah, one Galleon. Cho CHANG! But seriously, man, origami? Is the best that you can do?"

"God, Cho, just scare the crap out of me, why don't ya," Connor said putting on his shirt, "Wait. Why are you here?"

Cho's eyes got big and started rambling, "Well you see… that's a funny story… well we thought…"

Connor narrowed his eyes and glared at Cho, "And you just thought your poor werewolf friend needed your protection for the night."

Cho bit her lip, and tried to calm herself. Fortunately, Azkadelia woke up and transformed back to explain to him. "We were worried about you, Connor. Is it a crime to actually care about your friends? Besides, no one got hurt."

Connor continued to glare and spat out, "No one got hurt? You think _that's_ the reason I am upset? No, I am pissed because after I told you guys that I couldn't stand it if something happened to any of you, you came anyway. Don't any of you care for your life, or do you want to die? Or maybe you wanted me to bite you, so you could feel my fucking pain yourself."

Cho crossed her arms and shouted back, "Is it SO wrong that we care about you?"

Connor felt rage building up within him but tried to keep it down so he wouldn't say something he would regret, "Look Cho…I just don't like the fact that you guys risked your lives for me. If I had attacked you, then I wouldn't be able to protect you guys. Why can't you understand that? Since when did you guys become Animagi, anyway?"

Az spoke up first, trying to prevent this fight from getting uglier than it was. "We're sorry Connor, but we wanted to help you to the best that we could. Please forgive us."

Connor sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets saying, "I guess so, but you still haven't answered my question about how you became Animagi, so talk."

"Well," Xander said walking into the room, "It all started when we left you in the hospital wing, and of course we didn't want you to be alone, so we made up a plan to turn into animals. But since learning to become an Animagus is extremely tough so we decided to just settle for an Anima potion, you know the potion we have been working on in class? Anyway with that potion it let us transform into an animal for about 2 hours. So all during the night, we would take shifts staying with you and switch out every hour and forty-five minutes."

Connor nodded, thinking he understood, and asked, "So what animal did you choose, Xander?"

Xander shrugged and said, "Egyptian Asp."

Connor nodded and asked again, "How did you know that I wouldn't attack you if you were animals?"

Cho, finally calming herself, and said, "Well I heard that a while ago, like 30 years or something, that there was this group of friends who called themselves the Marauders. Well one of those guys was a werewolf, and the others always turned into animals so they could hang out together during the full moon."

Connor sighed, knowing that he had been defeated, and said, "Well I guess since you guys went through all that trouble to turn into animals every other hour, then I guess it will be okay if you come visit me during my monthly phase. But seriously you should try to become official Animagus so that you don't spend so much time just making the potion."

Cho smiled, clapped her hands and jumped up and down and squealed, "Great! Then we could be the new pranksters, and I came up with a name for us already. It's 'The Rebels'!"

Az looked at Cho like she was infected with some strange disease and started to back away. "Cho, why are you jumping around like some blond ditz? I thought you were all dark and twisted."

Cho glared back at Az and said, "Yeah I am, and if you tell anyone about what you just saw I will fucking drug you up and peel off your face and make you eat it!"

Xander laughed and Connor smiled saying, "Glad to see you're back to normal, but why 'The Rebels'? Why didn't you pick something else?"

Cho flipped her hair out of her face and said, "Well it was other that or 'The totally awesome, fucking sexy, fucking new Marauders' but I thought that it was to long."

Xander rolled his eyes and said, "Yeah, that was just a _little_ too long."

Cho stuck her tongue out at him and said, "Well, _excuse_ me princess, but I also I gave us all names and I have an idea for a prank and…"

Connor decided to interrupt and said, "Cho, no offence, but right now we don't have time for that. We have to get back to school so we can pack and go home."

Cho pouted, and said sounding as sad as she could sound, "Alright, but when we get back , we are so going to pull this thing off, m'kay?"

Connor smiled again and said, "Fine. When we get back . Why don't we head up to the school? People will start wondering were we are."

Cho sighed and nodded as she, Az, Connor and Xander left the Shrieking Shack through the tunnel and back to the school.

* * *

Hermione walked down to the Great Hall alone, surprisingly, excited for the day to be over so she could spend more hours of the day with her man, Ron. Many people asked her why she was alone today, but she would simply tell them that she was tired of Ron talking about nothing but Quidditch for nearly four months, and nothing else.

Almost reaching the doors the hall, Hermione felt someone grab her waist from behind, pulling her close. Smiling Hermione asked, "Robert Pattinson, I thought I told you I have a boyfriend." Turning, she almost threw up as she saw Malfoy smiling at her. Hermione, trying to pull away from his grip, but was instantly held and pulled into a passionate kiss. Hermione felt her dinner from yesterday coming back up as she quickly thrust her knee upward to his groin.

Malfoy pulled away and let out a long breath, before he fell to the floor in pain. Hermione grabbed her wand and pointed it at Malfoy saying, "If you or your slimy hands or lips touch me ever again, I won't hesitate to make sure you can never have any more inbred kids in your life. You hear me?"

Malfoy let out a squeal in reply as Hermione turned around and headed into the Great Hall, quickly washing her mouth numerous times with a cleansing spell. Walking over to her usual spot, between Ron and Ginny, Hermione sat down and continued to wash her mouth. Ron looked at her and smiled and leaned forward to kiss her, but Hermione stopped him saying, "You don't want to touch these lips until they have been properly sterilized by the Ministry."

"What's wrong, 'Mione?" Ron asked, slightly upset that she wasn't snogging him right there.

Romilda, who had saw the whole thing, walked over and said, "Those lips have touched Malfoy's lips. And his tongue, too."

_Now I'm sure yesterday's dinner is coming back up_, Hermione thought feeling extremely queasy as she laid her head on the table.

Ron put his hand on her shoulder and said, "So what day do you want that sterilization done?"

Hermione smiled at him, and picked up a roll from the table saying, "Whenever's good for you." Slowly she started picking at the roll, eating bits randomly.

Romilda smiled and asked in a cheerful mood, "So you both going to come to my party, or what?"

Hermione looked up at her and said, "Um, sure why not, Ron?"

Ron just nodded, still looking at Hermione, and Romilda said, "Great! See you then, guys." Turning she started to walk over to her usual friends smiling.

"So," Ron said as soon as Romilda was out of hearing reach, "Do you want to go to Hogsmade tonight so we can get you a dress for the party? I'll buy it if you want to."

Hermione smiled at him and said, "Sure, why not, since _you're_ buying."

Ron smiled back and thought, _Boy, you are going to be broke when this is all over._

Hermione sighed as the first bell sounded for classes to start, and started to pack her bags. Slowly, she reached for her books, wanting to stay with Ron as long as possible. Of course she didn't anticipate where her books were, and hit them on the corner causing them to fall on the ground. "Crap," Hermione said as she bent over to pick them up.

"You okay?" A voice said from above her.

Hermione waved the person off and said, "Yeah, I'm fine don't worry about it."

"Here," the guy said, as he offered a hand to Hermione.

Hermione sighed and looked up at the guy, noticing that it was Connor. Hermione quickly stood up, ignoring his hand and stammered, "Connor! Oh, er, no… it's okay, I'm just going to go to class see ya." All flustered now, Hermione turned to leave, but ran straight into Ron and dropped her books again.

"Hermione, you okay? Is Connor harassing you?" Ron shot a dirty look at Connor who just shrugged off and left.

Hermione simply shook her head and said, "He was just helping me pick up my books, that's all. Speaking of which, could you help me pick up my books _again_?"

Ron smiled as he bent over to pick up her books again. Hermione smiled at him, but couldn't help but think, _Why do I get all nervous around Connor? Well it doesn't matter, I have Ron and that's all I care about._

* * *

The day seemed to pass by rather quickly for Hermione, who was eagerly anticipating the charms and potions class that was coming up. Today they were going to test out their Anima potions, which they had been working on all week. Then in Charms they were starting the Antelii charm, a spell that could create a rip in space focused around an inconspicuous object, and would allow them to move other people without having to force them to Apparate. Hermione, of course, successfully performed the charms and spells.

Sadly, the bell rang throughout the school, announcing the end of classes, and that dinner was about to begin. Hermione sighed as she gathered her books together and headed to the Great Hall again, this time for dinner. Sighing, and slightly glad for once, that classes where over, Hermione opened the door to the Great Hall. Looking around, she noticed that everyone was already finishing up eating. Confused, Hermione walked over the Gryffindor table, where Harry and her boyfriend were sitting. "What's going on?" She asked as she saw Lavender shoveling food down as quickly as possible.

Ginny looked up at Hermione, like she was stupid, "You mean you haven't heard that this one dress shop is going out of business and they are having a sale. Right now it's almost up to 50% off, and as the night goes longer the price docs keep going up!"

Hermione's eyes widened at this and grabbed Ron by the shoulder, "Ron grab a chicken leg for the road, we're heading out… NOW!"

Ron looked up at his girlfriend like she was possessed or something, but did as she said and was instantly dragged off to the courtyard, where the horseless carriages where waiting to take the shopping fanatics to the sale of the year. "Quickly, Ron," Hermione said, "Get into that one!"

Ron looked over at the carriage that she was pointing to and nodded as he started running toward it to make sure that he and Hermione had a seat. But as he was getting close enough to jump into the carriage, a curse was shot at him, blasting him backwards. "What the hell?" Ron said getting up and noticing his attacker.

"Sorry," Xander said sarcastically as he helped Cho into the carriage, "but you know the rule: Rebels before dumbasses."

Ron stood up angrily and searched for his wand, as Hermione caught up and drew hers, "No one attacks my boyfriend and gets away with it."

Just then though, a disarming charm whizzed past Hermione's ear, and hit the tree beside of Xander. "Az you've got to grip the wand tighter if you want it go where you want it to."

Hermione twisted her head a bit, and saw that Az was behind her with her wand drawn and ready as she retorted, "Sorry Xander, but I panicked."

"Ok, I've had all I can handle, and now some heads will roll!" Ron said finally finding his wand, and drawing it. Azkadelia glared at them with her arms, now crossed, "Honestly, could you have said anything

g more cliché? I mean, that saying, like, died in the 80's."

"Why I ought to…" Hermione stated as she started to advance on Az.

"Come on, bring it, Barbie," Az taunted, getting in an offensive stance.

"Cut it out, guys," Connor said approaching the group from the side, "Look there's of plenty room in the carriage for everyone, and the longer we stand here, the chance of getting the outfit you want for that dance thing Romilda's having is going down. So shut the hell up and get in the freaking carriage!"

For a few seconds, no one moved, but then Az loosened up and sighed, "Whatever." Shrugging her shoulders she walked right past Hermione and into the carriage without another word. Xander nodded at Connor got in after his sister.

"Well, you guys coming?" Connor said smiling.

"We didn't need your help calling off your little gang, Andreas." Ron spat out in fury.

Connor chuckled as he shook his head, "Whatever you say, Ron, but if you aren't in the carriage in the next few minutes, you'll have to wait till the next one leaves." Smiling, almost sinister like, and turned and walked into his friend's ride to Hogsmeade.

"Come on. Let's wait for another carriage," Ron said grabbing Hermione's arm.

Looking up at her boyfriend in disbelief, Hermione said, "Ron by the time the next carriage gets here, loaded, and on the way, those…. Rebels," She spat out the name in disgust, "They could have gotten the best dresses and stuff, so let's just get in the carriage, but let's keep our wands ready, just in case."

Ron nodding, knowing that he had been beat out by his girlfriend, and pulled Hermione toward the carriage, "Let's get this over with then."

Hermione took a deep breath as she climbed in and asked, "Where should I sit?"

Az quickly pushed Xander off the chair and moved over saying, "Here, Hermione, you can sit here."

Looking at the seat that was available, she noticed that it was right between Az and Cho, who were smiling as if they were planning something. Gulping, Hermione sat between them, waiting for the girls to say something. Surprisingly, they didn't say anything, and when Ron climbed in, Connor politely moved to the other side of Xander, to give Ron the seat closest to the door. Of course, Ron suspected something and hissed out, "What are you guys planning on doing?"

Az spoke up first and said, "Well, first we are going to casually converse on our way to Hogsmade, and when we arrive we will have a nice drink at the Three Broomsticks. Cho will try to get some firewhiskey, but will be denied since she is only sixteen."

Cho then picked up from there saying, "Then we will window shop, until we come across an ice cream stand and Az and I would beg the boys to buy us some ice cream. Connor will get mint chocolate chip, Xander will get rocky road, Az will get moose tracks, and I will get just plain chocolate."

Then Xander started saying, "After that, we will continue to window shop till we just so happen to run into you guys leaving the dress store, and we ride back to Hogwarts. When we return, we'll all pack our bags, so we are ready to leave tomorrow, and go to sleep."

Finally Connor said in his soft voice, "Finally, we shall wake up in the morning, board the train, and ride over to the rich part of London where Xander and Az live. We'll hang out there for a bit, and get Cho a dress to wear for the dance. Then we'll head over to Cho's place to just hang out and help her get moved in to her new house, that her mother just moved to, and we'll have to make sure that she doesn't totally make the house a preppy joint."

Ron and Hermione looked at them in shock, but Ron was the first to speak, saying, "Wow, you guys have this all planned out don't you?"

Xander shrugged and said, "Well, we've been planning to sneak to Hogsmade for days now, but since there letting us go there legally now, we thought why not?"

Hermione looked from Xander and Az for a few seconds and couldn't help but blurt out, "You guys are rich!"

"It's so hard not to tell right?" Az said rolling her eyes, "Truthfully, we're not that rich. The house is just our grandmother's house, which my mom inherited when she died."

Xander also blew it off saying, "Oh, look, we've arrived."

Looking out the window, Hermione noticed that they indeed had arrived, and Ron seemed almost too happy to get out. Once they were all out of the carriage, Connor waved at them saying, "Well talk to you later, bye Hermione and Ron." Then, with that, the Rebels walked over toward the three broomsticks and disappeared inside.

**

* * *

**

A/N

: Hey guys it's been a while. Well I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, and I thank all of you who reviewed to my last chapter…. Wait, THAT WAS NO ONE! So please review to this one… please? Well I'd like to shout out to all my peeps, vamp n' werewolf lover, and my sis who also joined fanfiction (finally). Well be patient for the next chapter… you know it's worth it.

**BLACK OUT!!!**

Connor A. Lupin ;D

**P.S.** It has been edited by a friend of mine for grammar, spelling, and punctuation, her name has not been mentioned to protect the innocent, and so that you guys don't steal her away from me ^_^.


	13. My Day as a Ditz

~Chapter 13 My Day as a Ditz ~

Hermione watched as Connor and his group walked away, remembering when it was her, Ron, and Harry. Now, though, things were different, but she didn't know why. The only things that had changed was that she was now dating Ron, but maybe that was why. Maybe Harry didn't want to feel like a third wheel, and so he kept his distance from her and Ron. Hermione looked down at the ground and kicked around some snow with her foot thinking, '_Maybe dating Ron isn't such a good idea.' _

"Hermione," Ron asked lifting her chin, "Are you alright?"

Hermione smiled and nodded saying, "Yeah, I'm fine, so anyway let's hurry to this dress shop, before all of the good dresses are taken."Grabbing his arm, she started to drag him off toward the shop that was going out of business. "So, Ron, how's Harry been?"

Ron looked down at her questioningly and replied, "Good, he's been pretty busy though, you know, being Quidditch captain. Oh, yeah, he has been trying really hard in Potions, trying not to give Snape a reason to hate him for not turning in his homework and stuff. Why are you asking this now? You've known all of this."

Hermione looked down at the ground again and said, "Yeah, I know all that." But she still thought to herself, _'At least I _should _know that, but I've been to busy throwing myself at Ron to notice. God, I wish there was a way to have Harry as a friend and Ron as a boyfriend.'_

Shaking her head, and kept telling herself that this is how life with Ron is, and pulled him directly into the dress store. That was a bad idea, because as soon as they walked in two witches nearly plowed them over, going after a dress in the corner. Of course, as usual, they reached the dress at the same time, and had to raise a big fuss about it. "Like, I was so totally here first!" The golden blonde one squealed yanking on the dress.

"Like, as if! You know that I was so totally here first, so let go of it!" The platinum blonde said, tugging back.

"Like, no way!" The golden blonde said, tugging really hard, and pulled it straight out of the girl's hands. She sneered at the platinum blonde witch and started to walk away, but the witch wouldn't have it.

"Let go of my dress, you lying whore!" She shouted and sent a curse at the other girl.

The golden blonde girl was hit directly with the curse and was sent flying into another rack. Quickly, the platinum blonde witch grabbed the dress and started to run for the cash register, where a Shield Charm was placed around. "No way!" the first yelled and shot multiple charms and hexes at the other, "Give me my freaking dress, bitch!"

The other girl was instantly hit with many of the spells, and was knocked unconscious, three feet away from the register's shield. Smiling the other witch, charged, and grabbed the dress out of her rival's hands, and made it to the register before she even woke up.

Ron and Hermione stared in shock at what they had just seen, and it was Ron who spoke first, "Woah. Shopping is so intense." He said incredulously.

"Yeah. Whatever, Ron," Hermione said eyeing one of the racks across the room. Focusing now on her game plan, Hermione turned back to her boyfriend and shouted, "Watch my back, while I look for dresses!"

Ron stared at her like she was a mad woman, and said in shock, "You mean you're going in there?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and said, "Well duh, this is the sale of the century, or maybe the generation! I'm going in!" Taking off toward the shelf, Hermione reached there unharmed, but left Ron on the other side of the store.

"Gotta love a woman with attitude," Ron said smiling as he ran after his girlfriend.

* * *

It took a while, but Hermione finally found a dress and matching pair of shoes she liked, and had to beat up only four witches for her to claim it. Making her way over to the check out line, Hermione noticed a corner full of earrings and necklaces, and shouted to Ron, "Pay for this stuff, I'm heading over to the accessories counter."

"Will you be okay?" Ron said grabbing her arm.

"Well duh, I beat up enough Death Eaters to hold my own against some average witches." Hermione said blowing it off.

"Be careful." Ron said pulling her into a deep passionate kiss, but after a few seconds Hermione pulled away, and headed out into the battlefield once more.

Ron shook his head as he headed over to the cashier, and started to pay for the stuff he was going to buy for Hermione. The cashier smiled up at him, and said, "That would be 250 Galleons."

Ron looked up from his bag, and exclaimed, "I thought this stuff was on sale!"

Looking down at the time, the cashier smiled sheepishly and flipped a piece of strawberry blond hair out of her face, "Sorry! I completely forgot about that! I was admiring your extremely hot hair."

Ron shook his head and asked, "You like my hair? Usually people comment on how red it is, or how my face is always almost as red as my hair."

"Nah, I like it," the cashier said, adding the sale discount, "And since you're so nice, I'll even add in my employee discount."

"Wow, thanks, that's very generous of you," Ron smiled as he paid the woman the money that was necessary.

The cashier smiled back as she bagged up the clothing, and, quickly, slipped in the bag a card containing her name, address and phone number. Smiling she gave the bag back to Ron, who smiled back, and headed over to the door to wait for his girlfriend.

Hermione was staring at that cashier at the exact same time she had flipped a piece of that annoyingly perfect hair out of her annoying whorish face. Her hands clenched into fists, as she watched at her openly flirting with _her _boyfriend, and _he _wasn't stopping it. Biting her lip, Hermione resisted the urge to go over and smack that girl down, and instead took her anger out on random witches running around the store. "No, he didn't say ' I have a girlfriend.'" She shouted as she hexed the nearest witch, "He didn't even say 'You know I can't be doing this', but he just kept on flirting!" She then shot another curse at the next witch she saw, turning around she saw a pair of witches fighting over a dress and shot charms at both of them, and stopped. It wasn't as fun as she beat up these random girls, no, who she wanted was that cashier who started the whole mess.

Turning around ready to charge, she noticed that in the cashiers place was a different girl now. Kicking the nearby rack she realized that she was to late, in her rant she had missed the part where the whore took her break, or clocked out. Cursing under her breath, Hermione headed over to where her boyfriend was waiting for her and grabbed the bag out of his hands saying, "I've suddenly got very tired of this, I'm heading back to Hogwarts now."

Ron looked down at her and asked, "Do you want me to go with you?"

Hermione's hand clenched her wand as she thought to herself, _'You have to _ask_!'_ Turning to her boyfriend she said coldly, "No, I'd prefer to go by myself thank you."

Ron nodded, completely oblivious to her anger, and said, "Okay, I'll just go hang out with Harry then, see you later."

Hermione's grip on the wand tightened around it as she muttered out, "So you blow me off to go hang with your friends? What am I, a girl that you just hang on to if you need comfort or _hot love_! No way will I be treated like that." Pulling her wand out she sent a hex at Ron, who got hit with it full force, and was sent flying into a group of people having hot coffee. Knocking over the group Ron stood up apologizing, but Hermione wasn't done yet, and sent her faithful spell of canaries at her boyfriend. Not waiting to see the outcome, she quickly walked away to where the carriages where being held to take back the students.

Climbing into the first one she saw, she noticed that someone was already in it…Connor. "Oh, sorry!" Hermione apologized as she started to walk out of the carriage.

"Oh, it's okay, I'm just heading back anyway." Connor said staring outside the window of the carriage.

Hermione nodded as she sat on the other end of the carriage and looked down at the ground asking, "So how was your night here? Did you do everything you planned to do?"

"Nope," Connor said smiling, "When we got to the Three Broomsticks, Cho was able to trick the bartender into giving her firewhiskey and passed out. So, right now Xander and Az are trying to wake her up by alternately dunking her head in cold water and giving her hot coffee."

Hermione shook her head as she sighed, "Sounds like something Cho would do."

"Yeah, besides I have to go back anyway. I have to meet Dumbledore for something," Connor said staring out the window again.

Hermione nodded and decided not to prod any further into Connor's life, and chose to stare out the window again, "So, did you have the night of your dreams, also?"

Hermione sighed and answered truthfully, "No, not really."

Connor continued to look out of the window, but asked sort of interested, "Really? What happened?"

Hermione couldn't help herself and instantly poured her heart out to this guy, and surprisingly didn't care. The story went by fast as she ended it, "… and he just blew me off like as long as I was there, Harry would have to wait, but if I'm gone its booze, whores and Quidditch."

Connor had listened intently as she explained all this to him, but didn't seem to move from looking out the window. "It seems," Connor said thinking out loud, "that you are simply jealous of the fact that he was flirting to another woman. Even though, being a guy, he was totally oblivious to this and unknowingly flirted back. But another thing, instead of thinking that you are tearing apart yours and his friendship with Harry, why don't you think that he thinks so highly of _you_ that he would simply spend any moment that he had with you? I mean if he would rather be with you, his girlfriend, wouldn't that mean you are first in his life like you should be?"

Hermione looked down at the ground and answered, "I guess so, but I'm not quite sure."

Connor nodded as he opened the door of the carriage on his side, and simply said before leaving, "If you truly love him, you will know."

Hermione stared at where Connor was just standing and said to herself, "Yeah that maybe true, but that saying was _so_ cheesy."

* * *

Connor entered the common room slightly tired, he had spent a couple of hours in the library finishing up some last minute homework, and was ready for bed. That was until he saw the rest of his group leaning across the table talking extremely quietly. "What are you doing, guys?" Connor asked rubbing his forehead.

"Great, you're here!" Cho said grabbing Connor's arm and dragging him over to the table, "We were just thinking, after I came back to my senses of course, that we let those two pricks go. You know the whore and her boyfriend."

"Who, Hermione and Ron?" Connor asked still lost.

"No Rupert Grint and Emma Watson," Cho said rolling her eyes, "_Of course _Ron and Hermione, who else?"

Connor sighed and said, "You do know they are having problems with their relationship, right?"

Xander shrugged and said, "So this could bring them closer, or something, but she almost attacked my sister and I won't let that go."

Connor sighed and gave in and leaned in saying, "Okay, then what do you have planned?"

Az smiled and got close to Connor whispering, "You'll see…"

Cho smiled and added, "Then me and Az will…"

"You know Cho," Az said looking over at Cho, "You said something about nicknames back in the Shrieking Shack, what are they?"

Cho smiled and answered, "I thought you would never ask. Mine is Timber, and Xander is Fang. Oh, and Connor you are Fluffy!"

"Wait, why Fluffy?" Connor asked slightly confused.

Cho rolled her eyes and said, "Well, you are a werewolf, and werewolves are fluffy, so I put two and two together and came up with _Fluffy,_ so deal with it!"

Connor shrugged and said, "Well that's okay… I guess."

Smiling, Cho continued and said, "Anyway, last but not least, Az's name is…. Dun dun dun…. SNOWBALL!"

Connor hit his hand to his forehead as silence befell the room, and Xander on the other hand just laughed hard, almost on the verge of tearing up. Az's face fell as she heard these last few words, "Why the hell did you give me a freaking preppy name?"

"Hey, it's no better than Fluffy." Connor mumbled under his breath.

"Shut up, Connor," Az said gripping the table till her knuckles were completely white.

Quickly, Connor retreated up to the boy's dormitory, and sighed, knowing that this wasn't going to end very well, or soon.

* * *

The next morning, in the girls dormitory, of course, Hermione woke up from her bed, still slightly tired from the night before. She had spend her entire night reading a book down in the library for some extra credit homework. Stretching, she headed over the bathroom to take a shower, and when she was done, she started fix her hair, but stopped and screamed. Her hair had suddenly changed to a bleached blonde colour, and… _she had split ends_! Quickly she grabbed Lavender's hair products and started to trim, straighten, and blow dry her twice conditioned hair. Then she grabbed her brush and did an even one hundred strokes on each side of her head. Satisfied with her silky, smooth, straightened hair, Hermione went back to the dormitory to grab something to wear. Thankfully it was Saturday, and she was able to wear what ever she wanted, but all she had in her trunk was last season's rags that only nerds wear.

Screaming again, she ran over to Lavender's trunk and grabbed out one of her really short skirts, a pair of Prada heels and low cut blouse, leaving a note that said:

_Hey Lav,_

_Sorry but I had to borrow some clothes for the time being will return soon._

_Luv,_

_Me ^_^_

Smiling at her awesome choice in clothes, Hermione headed down the stairs to the common room ready to show her sex appeal. Upon reaching the bottom of the stairs, she noticed that people where turning heads. Ignoring them, she continued walking but stopped. One of the boys who was staring at her, was her very own Ronald. "Ronnie-kins," Hermione said running over to him and tackling him to the ground with a kiss, "I've missed you _so_ much!"

Ron looked at Hermione questioningly and asked, "Hermione? What's gotten into you, and your… hair?"

Hermione sat up and flipped her hair saying, "It's wonderful isn't it? I spent, like, hours on it this morning."

"But you never straighten your hair, and why are you blonde?" Ron asked still in shock.

"You don't like it?" Hermione said pouting.

"No! I didn't say that, it's just different," Ron said quickly, "But still, let's head down to the Great Hall for breakfast, so can you get off of me?"

Hermione sighed and got off of him saying, "Fine."

Ron smiled at her and grabbed her arm, nearly dragging her down to the Great Hall. "Hey, Ron, wait up!" Harry shouted from behind when they were almost out the door.

"Sure, Harry." Ron said as his best friend caught up to him.

"Hey, Harry," Hermione said winking at him, "Do you have a map, 'cause I'm lost in your eyes."

"Er… okay," Harry said, turning back to Ron and asking, "Did you hear that the Cannons lost last night… again?"

"Shut up," Ron said glaring at the ground, obviously offended that his favorite team still had wicked losing streak.

Hermione flipped her hair again and asked, "What was the score?"

Harry and Ron looked at her like she was suddenly crazy, but it was Ron who recovered first, "Each player from the Harpies scored about 40 points so…."

"They scored over 9000 points," Hermione said giggling.

Harry looked at Hermione for a second and stated, "No it was 280. Honestly Hermione, are you feeling okay? You never answer a question wrong."

Hermione playfully hit Harry's arm and said, "Of course I'm okay, silly. But you know, if I had one nickel for every time I saw someone as sexy as you I would only have 5 cents. Oh, you know, except for the other five cents that I would have for looking at Ron."

Ron looked at Hermione and asked, "Are you mad?"

Hermione giggled again and said, "Why would I been mad at you, my dear Ronnie-kins?"

"Okay, stop it." Ron yelled pushing Hermione away, "Why the hell are you talking like that?"

Hermione twisted a piece of her hair around in her fingers, "Talking like what?"

"You know what." Ron said, his face getting redder by the second, "Talking like you are a freaking stereotypical blonde, ditzy prep! Talking like you actually know nothing, when the whole school knows you know everything!"

Hermione was glaring back at Ron and snapped her fingers saying, "Oh. No. You. Di'nt. Take that back you bastard!"

"That's it, I can't take it anymore!" Ron exclaimed throwing his hands in the air, "Either you turn back into the old Hermione or we're through."

"Ron," Hermione said tapping him on the shoulder, "We were done when you cheated on me with that whore of a cashier." Turning on her heel, her Prada shoes click-clacked the rest of the way to the Great Hall as she sat down next to Lavender and Parvati.

"Tough break, man." Harry said patting him on the back.

"Yeah, she'll come back to her senses though, and then she'll come back to me," Ron said cockily as they went in and sat on the other side of the table, away from Hermione.

But Hermione didn't "come back to her senses" for the rest of the school day, but instead remained the same as she was that morning. Almost three times in each class, she was called on, and she openly admitted that she had no idea. Or she would give an answer like, "Because the malls are closed on Sunday?" But the teachers didn't do anything about it, for the next morning the train would take her home, and maybe her parents would straighten her out.

* * *

So the day progressed, and nothing was seeming to help her out, and no one knew what to do. Harry kept on trying to convince her that she was delusional or something and she had to be taken to the hospital wing. Ginny begged her to come back to reality and go back out with Ron, who was starting to get a little depressed. But nothing they said would bring her back. "Seriously, this is going too far." Ginny said sitting down next to her brother.

"What is?" Harry asked as he poked at his mashed potatoes.

"Hermione is now turning down food! I think she is actually going to go anorexic," Ginny said looking slightly scared.

"You mean she wasn't already starving herself?" Cho asked as she and Az walked over to where Harry, Ginny, and Ron were sitting.

"No, she wasn't, and could you please remove your slimy gothic self from our presence, you are bringing the already sad mood to depressing." Ron said, turning back to his friends.

"You know, I think whoever did that was ingenious for turning Hermione into what she really was, a ditzy, blond whore." Az said, ignoring the comment that Ron had just said.

"Totally, they should give themselves a pat on the back for skill, stealth _and _style," Cho agreed with her best girl friend.

"Wait a minute," Harry said standing up and glaring at the two girls, "You two wouldn't happen to know who did this would you?"

"If we did, we certainly wouldn't tell you, duh." Az said, rolling her eyes.

"You know, I bet it was you and your group of minions who did this." Ron said menacingly, standing up and drawing his wand.

"Oh, come on, Ron," Cho said rolling her eyes, "Where's your proof?"

Ron looked at the ground and said sarcastically, "I don't know… you guys hate her guts and want to get rid of her."

"Our word against hers, that's not enough," Az said shrugging her shoulders, "and until you come up with some hard core proof, then I guess there's no reason to start accusing us. Peace, bitches." With that they turned around and walked over to the Slytherin table, where they started to talk to Xander.

"I know it was them!" Ron said banging the table with his fist.

"But like she said," Harry added, "We have no proof."

"So what are we sitting here for?" Ginny asked standing up, "Let's go get some proof."

* * *

**A/N: **So well did the rebels do it? What's really wrong with Hermione? What did Dumbledoor want to talk to Connor about? Blah Blah, Blah? Well I'll guess you would have to wait for the next chapter to really find out MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAH I'm so evil. So while your waiting don't be afraid to… you know leave a review? Idk just a suggestion *cough cough* *wink wink* *kick under the table*

**BLACK OUT!!!**

Connor A. Lupin :D

**P.S** A friend of mine, named Secad (she recently joined fanfiction) edited the spelling, grammar, and punctuation. She is awesome!


	14. Looking for a hint

~Chapter 14 Looking for a hint~

_Hermione sat alone in the library straining to keep her eyes open as she read the 14__th__ chapter in her Arithmacy class. Of course she was ahead in the class already, but she didn't want to go back up to the common room, not yet. Sighing, she grabbed her third cup off coffee she had just recently poured for herself. Taking a sip of her coffee, she shuddered as the bitter taste ran through her body, heating her up and energizing her with the caffeine. Taking out a piece of parchment, she started to do some practice problems that the book offered, but the numbers seemed to flow together, making it hard to concentrate. She took another sip of coffee, and started to work again, trying to delay her return to the dormitory. The sound of the quill scratching the parchment seemed so repetitive, so rhythmic, so soothing… _

_Hermione's head fell as she started to drift off into sleep, but she caught herself before she could and shook her head. She couldn't sleep here, not when there was so much work to do. Sighing, she grabbed her quill and moved it over to dip it in the inkbottlel. However,t she misjudged the distance and knocked the bottle of ink over, spilling on the desk,dripping onto the carpet. She let out a groan and hit her head on the desk, saying to herself, "Why me? Why did this have to happen to me?" The desk felt strangely comforting, and so relaxing. Her eyes began to droop, and she tried to stop herself. But she was so tired…so tired…so..._

_Hermione's head shot up in shock and shouted, "I'm awake!" But no one was there in the library, muttering to herself, she knew that it was no use, she had to go back. Sighing, she quickly cleaned up the spill of ink that was drying on the carpet and staining the desk. It took her a bit to get the words straight and clean up the stains, managing to get all but a faint stain that was already dried into the carpet. Shaking her head, she packed her bag again and cast a heating spell on her coffee to warmt it up again. Quickly she chugged it down, and washed the dregs out with another cleaning spell. Placing the now clean cup in her bag, Hermione started to sneak her way back up to the common room._

* * *

"Did you find anything?" Ron asked his sister as she came down the stairs from the common room.

Ginny shook her head and said, "All of her stuff was where she left them the night before, as if it was never touched."

Ron cursed under his breath and asked, "Are you sure?"

Ginny nodded and stated, "I double checked everything, and nothing was touched."

Harry nodded and said, "Well we need to find out what exactly happened last night, Ginny when was the last time you saw her?"

Ginny bit her lip and thought, "Well I did see her in the common room last night before I went to bed."

Harry nodded and asked, "Ok that's a start, what happened?"

Ginny closed her eyes and thought out loud, "Okay, if I remember correctly what happened was…"

_Hermione was sitting on the chair near the fireplace, looking into the red flames as they licked the logs hungrily. She sighed to herself,leaning back, not knowing what to do now. Ron was still at Hogsmade, or just avoiding her now, and the suspense was killing her."Hey Hermione," Ginny asked as she sat down in the chair across from her, "What's up with you?"_

_Hermione looked up at her friend and said sadly, "I made a mistake, a really big, ugly mistake."_

_Ginny put her hand on her friend's back and asked, "What happened?"_

_Hermione suddenly broke down and cried out, "I think that Ron doesn't love me anymore, I mean earlier today I saw him openly flirting with the cashier at the dress shop. Then when were leaving, he didn't even bother to walk me back up to Hogwarts. And then, he blows me off for Harry and Quidditch stuff."_

_Ginny bit her lip and said, "I understand how this must be bothering you, do you want me to do anything?"_

_Hermione shook her head and said, "No I just want to be alone right now."_

_Ginny nodded and stood up saying, "Yeah, okay. But for what it's worth, I think that Ron still thinks very highly of you. I mean he never stops talking about you and even when he's with Harry and his guys, he still finds a way to bring you up in the conversation. So I just thought you should know..."_

_Hermione looked up at Ginny and smiled and, even though the smile was sort of fake, she said, "Thanks that actually makes me feel a little better."_

_Ginny nodded and turned around and headed up to the dormitories to ge t some sleep._

"…and that's all that I remember," Ginny finished opening her eyes, "I think after that I went to sleep and then, BANG, the next morning she was a ditz."

Ron nodded and asked, "Was anyone else in the common room at the time?"

Ginny bit her lip and thought, "Well not really… but I when I entered the common room before I went to sleep those idiots who call themselves 'the Rebels' were leaving the common room. Well only the girls, the Slytherin guy was probably in his common room and Andreas… was somewhere."

"Why don't we go and ask Connor some questions, then?" Harry suggested to his companions.

Ron turned and glared at Harry and asked, "Why the hell should we go and talk to Andreas? He'll probably lie about it anyway."

Harry shook his head and said, "I know, I don't like it either, but if we asked the other three they would probably either laugh or hex us to death. If we ask Andreas though, we might get _some_ answers from him. Not all of them, mind you... but some."

Nodding, the other three, grudgingly, went out in search of the fourth Rebel, hoping that they could get some answers out of him.

* * *

It took the group a while to find Connor, not knowing where exactly to look for their nemesis. But after a while they ended up finding him in the library, surround by books and working on something for a class. Upon reaching him, the group just stared not knowing what to say to him, but it was Ginny who simply spilled out their predicament and asked for his help, which Connor interrupted, "Wait a sec, you want to ask _me_ some questions about what happened to Hermione. Why the fuck should I tell you anything?"

Ron huffed and said, "I knew he wouldn't cooperate! Let's go and see if anyone else was in the common room at the time."

Connor shook his head and replyed, "Fine. I'll give you some information, but not because I like you guys…because I want to find out who did this to Hermione as much as you do."

"Why do you care?" Ron asked narrowing his eyes at his enemy.

Connor rolled his eyes and said, "Fine, I won't tell you."

"No," Ginny interrupted Ron before he could say something stupid, "Please tell us what you do know."

Connor smiled and said, "Okay, here is what I remember…"

_Connor entered the common room for the second time since returning from Hogsmade. Sighing to himself about everything he knew now, what Dumbledore had told him. Shaking his head, Connor started to walk toward the dormitories, but stopped when he saw a figure sitting on a chair near the fire. Turning toward the figure he asked, "Hey, you okay?"_

_Hermione quickly turned around slightly shocked, as if she was suddenly woken up from a nap. Seeing it was Connor though, she turned back to the flame and muttered out, "Nothing's wrong, don't worry about it."_

_Connor nodded and walked forward sitting on the back of the sofa near Hermione, "It's that thing about Ron right?"_

_Hermione didn't bother lifting her head, for Connor already knew that's what it was about. "Want me to beat him up for ya? I'll gladly do it, trust me."_

_Hermione let out a small, forced laugh and said, "Yeah, I know that you would want to."_

_Connor let out a sigh and quickly knelt down in front of Hermione and said, "You know at a time like this there is only one thing that can cheer me up. You know what that is?"_

_Hermione looked at Connor's face so close to hers and almost stopped breathing. "What?" She asked quietly._

_Connor smiled and stood up, "Food always works for me."_

_Hermione rolled her eyes and asked, "What's up with you guys and eating so much?"_

_Connor shrugged and simply said, "I dunno, but it works. So you want to go down to the kitchens with me?"_

_Hermione almost stood up but stopped herself and said, "No, I can't right now. I need to think about… things"_

_Connor nodded and said, "Well, I'll be back in a couple of hours, and if you are still up I'll have to hex you so you can get some sleep. M'kay?"_

_Hermione nodded and said, "Yeah…okay."_

"…and so I left and got something to eat in the kitchens, and when I came back, she was gone. I figured that she just went to sleep." Connor finished.

Harry nodded and asked, "When did you leave, and when did you get back?"

Connor bit his lip and thought, "See I first got back to the common room at…"

Suddenly the library was filled with a strange preppy-pop beat. The group and Connor looked over at the source of the music, seeing Hermione dancing on a table nearby and singing in a screechy voice, "Oops I did it again! I played with your hea…" Then suddenly, a very thick and heavy book was thrown at her by some ticked-off librarian, sending Hermione falling off the table screaming, "NO! THE SMARTNESS-NESS! IT _BURNS_! Get it off me! I don't want to think!" She then curled up into the fetal position rocking back and forth, but surprisingly the book didn't fall off.

"Don't worry Miemie," Parvati said running over, her heels clicking all the way until she Banished the book off of her into Ron's stomach… hard. "Oof!," Ron exhaled as he squatted down clutching his stomach.

"Are you okay Miemie?" Lavender said helping her up.

"I think… so…" Hermione said breathing heavily, "It's just so hard to talk about right now."

"Don't worry," Parvati said patting her on the back, "We won't let the nasty knowledge-ness make you think. Come on, let's go look at some tabloids and bash Britney's latest fashion disasters."

Hermione nodded, trying not to cry, as her two friends carried her off to the other side of the library. Everyone stared in shock, their mouths wide open at what had just happened. Ginny, managing to speak , said, "O-kay… back to what we were doing. Con-" Turning around, Ginny started to speak to the Rebel, but he wasn't there.

"Of course! He used Hermione as a distraction to get away before he can tell us anything else." Ron spat out in fury.

"Oh well," Harry said thinking, "at least we got a little bit of awkwardness out of the way today and some info from Connor to boot. Now what do we do?"

Ginny sat down at the nearest table and rubbed her temples while thinking out loud, "First off, why Britney Spears? She is _so _blonde and _so _nineties."

"Well, she did have two songs in the top forty last week in America." Az said putting a book on a nearby shelf.

"Yeah… wait, what?" Ron agreed in confusion.

"God, you guys are so stupid." Az said crossing her arms, "Don't you listen to American music?"

"How the hell would we know?" Harry asked, "If you hadn't noticed, _we're British_!"

"Don't use that foul language in the library Mr. Potter," Madam Pince said putting her hand on his shoulder, digging her nails in painfully."And lower your voice or there will be some consequences."

Harry gulped and nodded, not bothering to say anything. Nodding back, Pince headed back over to her desk and started to check in books. "Goodness, what is with you kids and the loud noises in the library? Hermione dancing to that ungodly music is bad enough, but your profanity just tops it all off. Not to mention the faint ink stain that wasn't reported last night…"

Harry sighed and asked, "Why does she make a huge deal out of an ink stain?"

Ron shrugged and replied, "I don't know, this is coming from a person who worships books like- like Hermione used to." Ron finished that last part in a slightly saddened voice.

Ginny put her hand on his shoulder and tried to comfort him, saying, "That's why we need to figure out what happened and see if we can reverse it. Now you know Hermione best, Ron, so where would she go if she was really upset?"

Ron bit his lip and thought for a bit, before answering, "She's gone to the girls room before to cry…"

"That was when she was eleven." Harry corrected, "She's seventeen now."

Ron nodded saying, "Er, right, then, so she would usually go to… to the library?"

Ginny shrugged saying, "Well, we're already here, so we might as well start looking."

"What are you guys looking for anyway?" Az asked moving to the front of the friends.

"Proof so you and your "friends" get punished like you deserve." Harry said pushing her out of his way. Ginny and Ron followed, bumping Az 'accidentally' with their shoulders as they passed.

Shaking her head Az said, "You won't find anything, I'll make sure of that."

* * *

After asking a few questions to Madam Pince, Ron and his friends found the table in which the ink stain was near. "Okay, from what we know from Ginny and Connor's testimony, Hermione was up really late last night. Ginny when did you go to bed last night?"

"Er," Ginny thought to herself, "I got back from Hogsmade around nine-ish, and hung out in the common room 'til about ten. Then I finally headed up to bed around ten-thirty."

"So she was in the common room around ten-thirty," Ron restated, "and Andreas could have come in any time after that."

"Don't forget about the ink stain," Harry said, "That could have been Hermione down here working on classes, and Pince said that the ink stain wasn't there when she left, so that means it was between closing time and opening time."

"You know, she could have missed the stain the previous days," Ron pointed out.

Harry nodded, acknowledging that, replyed, "But it's the best idea we've got so far that corresponds with our witnesses stories."

"So the library closes around ten and opens around 7 the next morning. So it could have happened between ten thirty-five and seven, that's _really_ helpful." Ginny said sarcastically, sitting down in the nearest chair.

Harry nodded sitting in the chair beside hers, "We are missing a crucial bit of information, but whoever did this seemed to clean up all to well."

Ron sighed and followed suit, sitting in another chair, and just put his head on the table, almost ready to give up. Just then, a scream rang through the library turning everyone's head toward the source, of course it was Hermione. "Oh. My. God! What's with my hair?" She squealed, running her fingers through it over and over again.

Nothing seemed wrong with it, from the group's perspective, but then Lavender explained the problem, "Miemie your hair, it's… frizzing? Why isn't it staying straight?"

"No, no, no, no, no," Hermione repeated standing up, "This can't be happening!" Grabbing her purse, Hermione ran out of the library, nearly tripping over her heels multiple times before she actually got out. "I can't be seen like this!" was the last things they heard, besides screaming as she ran down the hallway.

"Looks like she's changing back." Ginny said standing up.

"Yeah, but that doesn't help us with proving the Rebels guilty," Harry pointed out.

"Oh, right." Ginny said slumping back down into her chair, "Now what do we do? We have no other leads, no one else to witness it, and we _still_ have no proof."

"Wait," Harry said looking up with a sudden glow, "You know, we may not be able to prove that they gave her a potion, but maybe we can prove that they _created _the potion."

Ron blinked twice as he raised his head and said, "I don't get it."

"Well," Harry said thinking again, "How about this, you remember our second year when we made the Polyjuice potion?"Ron nodded, motioning for him to go on. "Think of it as if we were in the Rebels place making the Polyjuice potion, and Malfoy wanted to prove it was us. Instead of trying to find out who saw us drink the potion and change back, why wouldn't he just find someone who saw us _make_ the potion instead."

"Because Malfoy's a prick that's why," Ginny said rolling her eyes, "and that's why you thought of it instead."

"Right," Ron said standing us, "So, where do we go asking?"

Ginny smiling thinking, "I'll take this one. Ron, why don't we start by asking Myrtle in the girls bathroom and see if they made the potion in there. And if she didn't, then we will ask other ghosts or people if they saw anything."

Harry nodded and said, "Well let's go, the sooner we get some proof the better."The group nodded to each other and stood up, ready to start again with the questioning.

* * *

**A/N:** Hey guys. I know I'm writing chapters like mad, and… I can't think of anything witty or cheesy to say here, so I am just going to cut to the chase. Read! REVIEW!! LOVE ME!!! Well you don't have to love me, you can hate my guts I don't care as long as you ...

**BLACK OUT!**

Connor A. Lupin =D (I changed smiliee faces if you haven't noticed XD)

**P.S** Starting now, Secad is my editor. You will worship her and her awesomeness, as she only edits spelling, grammar, and punctuation, so what you're reading is still all of my idea. Unfortunately, J.K. Rowling still owns it. I can't afford to buy it off her.


	15. Striking Back

**Chapter 15 ~Striking Back~**

Hermione dried her hair with a towel and sat down on her bed. She had tried to wash her hair again so she could re-straighten it, but for some reason she knew it wouldn't work. Sighing, she gave up and threw the towel on the bed. Shaking her head she walked over to the mirror and examined her hair. At the moment it wasn't terribly frizzy, but it seemed darker and more of a brown color instead of her bleach-blonde locks she had gotten used to. Lying on her bed, she closed her eyes and tried to get some sleep. Instantly, multiple images flashed through her head, but she couldn't make out any of them. Sitting up she opened her eyes and looked over at the wall, "…Ron?" Hermione managed to whisper out into the dark room. Blinking a few times she tried to get her thoughts straight, but everything was fuzzy, like a dream.

She tried to focus on the images flashing again through her mind, and one finally stuck. She was in the class room; a teacher was asking a question. Her eyes flashed open and she instantly answered in a droned out voice, "The Banishing charm, the Leg-Locking curse, werewolves, and four." She blinked twice as it all came back to her, the answers to all the questions she had gotten wrong in the past few hours. Standing up, she understood everything, especially the fact that she was hungry. Pulling on her Prada shoes again and headed down to the dining hall ready to chow down on some food… and then to exercise later to burn off the calories.

* * *

Ron and Harry ran up the stairs to the common room to fetch the Marauder's Map, to find out where Myrtle was sulking these days. They had slipped by the teachers and found the way to the girl's bathroom. However, Myrtle must have been flushed down the drain again, and wasn't found. Ginny was waiting in the bathroom in case Myrtle wondered back in. Turning the corner to the common room hallway, Ron ran straight into something soft but firm. "Hey! Watch where you're going, freak." a feminine voice said in front of him.

"Sorry," Ron said looking at the girl that had knocked him down and his eyes widened. It looked like Hermione, but something was different. Her hair wasn't brown or blonde, but a safe median that completely accented her. "Wait…Hermione?"

"Yeah, who else would it be?" Hermione said flipping her hair, "Now if you don't mind I'm going to eat to my heart's content of things with sugary goodness." Brushing herself off, Hermione started walking down the hall toward the stairs, her heels clicking pompously the whole way.

"Looks like she's changing back." Harry observed as he helped the awestruck Ron up, "Even if it is happening slowly."

"I still want to teach those Rebels a thing or two," Ron grumbled, standing up.

Harry sighed and said, "I guess so, but anyway we should go get the map from the dormitory. It will help us in the end."

Nodding, the boys headed into the common room, and up to their dormitory. "Oh my god," Harry said looking around the room.

"What?" Ron asked as he looked around and his eyes widened. The room was a total mess. The curtains were shredded and the beds overturned and thrown to different parts of the room. Ink bottles were smashed on the floor and parchment was spread everywhere. Books were casually tossed on the floor in random corners, and the pillows weren't there anymore, instead they were replaced with shreds of cloth and feathers everywhere. Harry's hands clenched into fists as he spat out, "Who would do such a thing?"

"Ginny in our second year." Ron said recalling the incident.

"Yeah but she was being controlled by Voldemort that year, so it wasn't her fault." Harry pointed out.

"True," Ron said thinking, "I bet it was those Rebels."

Harry bit his lip and said, "Yes, you're probably right. They did this so they could stop us from finding information on what they did to Hermione."

"I am going to _kill_ them!" Ron hissed through his teeth.

"Ron, calm down," Harry said, "First let's find the proof we need to hold a case against those idiots, and to do that we need to find the Marauder's Map."

"I guess we might as well clean up." Ron said pulling out his wand. Harry nodded and pulled out his own wand. Slowly they started by repairing the pillows, then repaired the beds and put them in their correct spots, except for Connor's. Next they cleaned up the broken shards of glass and ink stains from the floor. Finally, they picked up all of their books and all of their friend's books, except for Connor's, of course. Sighing they looked at the semi-clean room, and nodded to themselves. "Wait, in this whole mess did you find the Marauder's Map?" Harry asked looking at his best friend.

Ron shook his head and responded, "No, I don't believe so."

Harry quickly headed over to his trunk and searched through it diligently, but didn't find what he was looking for. "It's gone." Harry said replacing his books, "The Cloak is missing, too."

"The Invisibility Cloak is gone as well as the Marauder's Map?" Ron asked skeptically, his voice rising.

"Yep." Harry said slamming the top of the trunk down, "Whoever did this was very thorough and left nothing that could help us."

Ron bit his lip in frustration, "You know, doing what they did to Hermione was bad, but this is just pushing it."

"Hey guys." Ginny said running up into the dormitory, using the special exception. "Did you know what happened in the girl's dormitory?"

"It was trashed?" Harry guessed turning to look at her.

"That was exactly what happened," Ginny said looking confused, "How did you know? Ohmygawd! Did it happen over here too?"

Ron nodded and stated, "Yes. but we cleaned up, except for Connor's stuff."

Ginny sighed and said, "This hate is going to have to stop before something worse happens. Seriously, Ron, stop before this gets carried away too far."

Ron shook his head and simply said, "I'll never stop, not as long as I'm breathing, and I will never forgive them for doing this to Hermione."

"It was a freaking prank!" Ginny exclaimed, "Hermione was just the target this time, would you care if it was Malfoy or Cho?"

"She's right." Harry said, "But are you talking about Cho Black or Cho Chang?"

"Chang." Ginny said, "Why would the group harass one of their own?"

"To cover their tracks." Ron said, "They still had to do something to Hermione even though they knew she was hurting…about something."

"You don't even know?" Ginny inquired her brother, "No wonder she was pissed. You did something to hurt her and you don't even know why she was hurting."

Ron narrowed his eyes and spat out, "I never got to ask, she was changed into that…that bimbo!."

"People, let's stop fighting." Harry said putting his hands up, "We should concentrate at the task at hand. Ginny, why aren't you still in the girl's bathroom?"

Ginny sighed and said, "Myrtle wasn't in the mood to talk, and wouldn't stop crying about being purposely flushed down the toilet again and again."

"Well, let's go back and try and convince her." Harry said rubbing his forehead, "If we are set on proving the Rebels guilty we just can't give up."

"Right," Ginny said standing up, "well let's get the moaning over with."

* * *

Myrtle was busy crying on her awning when the group returned to the second floor lavatory. "Myrtle?" Harry called out trying to confirm the source of the crying.

"GO AWAY!" Myrtle screeched zooming toward them, until she was a few inches away from Harry's face, "I WON'T SAY ANYTHING! I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!" With that she flew back to her awning and continued her weeping.

"Told you she wasn't in the mood to talk." Ginny said shaking her head trying to get her ears to stop ringing.

Harry nodded and asked, "Myrtle, what's wrong? What happened to you?"

Myrtle stopped crying and inquired, "Harry? Is that you?"

"Yes…" Harry said cautiously.

With that Myrtle flew forward and gave Harry a hug, or at least the best hug a ghost could give. Harry shivered as he the cold icy feeling of a ghost spread over to him. "It's so terrible." She moaned, "She said that if I spoke of anything she would never let me see the outside of the toilet again. She said that if I told anyone what they did she would…" She then started to burst into another fit of tears.

"Wait," Harry asked not moving, trying not to insult their only hope, "Who said this?"

Stopping her crying for a second she stared into Harry's eyes and said, "It doesn't matter, now that my shining white knight is here to protect me."

Hearing this, Ginny released a small snicker, and Ron let out a cough, trying not to laugh. "Er, Myrtle," Harry said a little uncomfortable now, "I know that we have had some history together, you know with you helping me with the Triwizard Tournament clue and the Chamber of Secrets. But we just can't be together."

Myrtle backed off at this, and Harry started to feel his temperature rise again. Tears started falling from Myrtle's face as she said, "It's because I'm dead, isn't it? Or is it because you like that one _Hermione _girl, isn't it? I'M NOT GOING TO TELL YOU ANYTHING!" With that she flew back to her awning and started to cry again.

"That went well." Ron muttered under his breath.

"Just give her some time." Harry said, "She'll come around."

Ginny flashed him a dark look and approached him, "You are such a clueless git."

"Excuse me?" Harry said still trying to make sense of what was going on.

"Shut up." Ginny said bringing her hand firmly across Harry's face, "You don't understand how it is to feel for someone and not have those feelings returned. You don't get how a girl can get so worked up because of a guy and do almost anything to get him to notice her. You just don't understand the workings of a female heart."

"In case you haven't noticed, I am a male so I wouldn't understand the female heart," Harry snapped back at her.

"Get a room." Ron said rolling his eyes, "Harry, why don't you bargain with Myrtle a bit, you know put something she really wants on the line so that she'll talk."

"Yeah, but what do I have to bargain with?" Harry asked slightly clueless.

"Your presence." Ron said giving a sly grin.

"Harry if you do this," Ginny threatened, "I will never speak to you again. You just don't toy with someone's emotions!"

"What other choice do we have?" Ron asked, "I will not let the Rebels slide by because they have scared our only chance of finding anything senseless."

"We don't have time to argue." Harry said shaking his head and walking forward, "Myrtle, if you don't tell me what happened I will never come see you again."

"WHY WOULD I CARE?!" Myrtle screeched back at him.

"Because," Harry said keeping his cool, "If you never see me again, you will never have the chance to try and win me over."

Myrtle stopped crying for a bit and finally flew down to Harry, "If I do this, you have to promise me that you will at least stop by to see me twice a week."

Harry bit his lip and said, "How about four times a month? This is a girl's lavatory, you know."

Myrtle considered this and finally responded, "Alright this is what I remember…"

_Myrtle sat on her awning crying her eyes out. Some first years had just been in the loo and totally didn't know about the ghost that had haunted it. Of course no one paid attention to poor Moaning Myrtle. "Do you think this will work?" A girl's voice rose from one of the stalls._

"_Yeah," A cool male's voice said to the girl, "A few drops of this and she will be totally a self-absorbed, un-intellectual blonde chick."_

"_Do you think we should tell Fluffy about this?" A different girl's voice said._

"_No, he would just try to stop us, you know how he gets about this… subject," the first girl said, "You know how he freaked when after we told him the whole plan." _

"_But Timber…" the other girl started._

"_No, Snowball." Timber interrupted, "I'm tired of just sitting around playing nice. I want the primitive pleasure of revenge!"_

"_What has she ever done to you?" Snowball asked slightly peeved._

"_She practically attacked me!" Timber yelled._

"_We kind of started it…" Snowball muttered._

"_It's not just last our Hogsmeade visit." Timber sighed, "It's every time we see each other, it's like our personalities clash too much."_

"_Sorry I'm late." A male voice said, "Got the last ingredients for the potion. You ready?"_

"_Yeah, Fang," Snowball said as if she had been ready for this the whole time, "Let's get this hoe!" _

"_Damn straight," Timber said, "She's in the library right now. I noticed that when she is in there she tends to have a cup of coffee with her. So, first, we hit her with a sleeping charm and then slip the potion into her drink."_

"_How will we know if she drinks it?" Fang asked._

"_We'll be watching, duh! Fucking bitch won't even know what hit her." Timber said, "Oh yeah! CHO CHANG!"_

"_You seriously need to stop doing that." Fang said with a laugh in his voice._

"_What? Cussing?" Timber asked angry and confused._

"_No," Fang continued, "Saying "Cho Chang." It really confuses me if whether Chang is seriously behind me."_

_Myrtle got tired of this conversation and started weeping loudly and obnoxiously. "Well, that's our cue to go." Timber said._

"_Yeah, I can tell why you too don't use this bathroom often." Fang admitted. There was a sound of sloshing, like liquid being moved, and footsteps fading out of the restroom._

"…That's it, I started crying yet again and reminiscing about the good old days." Myrtle said wailing again."

"I think that is enough proof then," Ginny said, looking uncomfortable and angry at the same time, "Let's go get these jerks."

"Yeah, time to teach them a lesson they won't forget." Ron said aggressively, fist clenched.

"Okay, let's go." Harry said turning to leave, "See you Myrtle…hope everything works out for you."

"Thank you, Harry." Myrtle said, and stopped wailing at once, and if ghosts could blush, she was doing so right now.

Harry and the group approached the Great Hall, wands out and ready to cause some chaos with the Rebels. "Ready?" Harry said hands on the door.

"Let's do this." Ron said nodding.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be." Ginny said trying to stay focused.

"Right, let's do this!" Harry said pushing in the door and marching right in.

"ANDREAS!" Ron roared through the noise of the Great Hall, and everyone got quite. The silence lasted for almost a minute, and then all hell seemed to break loose.

* * *

**A/N:** So um here is the chapter 15, for my story. Sorry it's so late, lack of inspiration so I really didn't feel like getting anything done. Well whatever, so what's going to happen next? Will Ron kill the rebels, (idk about you but I would if they did that to the girlfriend I don't have.)? Well tune in next time for Chapter 16 (Title still unknown)


	16. A Totally BA Tattoo

**Chapter 16 ~A Badass Phoenix Tattoo~**

Connor took another sip from his glass of pumpkin juice, staring at nothing really. He was sitting alone for a change, but really didn't mind. Looking down at his arithmacy homework that he should have done yesterday, he tried to focus, but his mind was so full he couldn't concentrate. "Hey Connor," Cho said sitting down right next to him, "What are you up to?"

Connor pointed to his book, not looking up from his paper. "Ewwww," Cho said making a slight gagging noise, "Why do you torture yourself with that subject? It's so confusing."

Connor gave off a little laugh, and was going to respond, but was interrupted by someone else sitting down right across from him. "Hey Connor," Az said with a smile and started chatting away with Cho about nothing really important. Closing his eyes, Connor realized that he wasn't going to be getting anything done, and started thinking, _Why now? Why not then? What should I do…_ A loud shout brought him out of his trance, and turning he saw Ron, his sister and Harry glaring. "Shit," Cho said knowing what was going to happen, drawing her wand.

"ANDREAS!" Ron roared pointing his wand at Connor, "Stupify."

Connor managed to draw his wand quickly enough to block the spell, and stood up. "You didn't want to do that," Connor said gripping his wand tightly.

"I meant every word of it," Ron said sending another curse at him.

Connor blocked his spell again and dove to the other side of the table, knocking over Az as he did so. "Sorry, Snowball," Connor said helping Az up into a low crouch.

"Don't call me that," She hissed as she pulled herself out from underneath Connor, "Who do you want, the red head or his sister?"

Connor shook his head, "Not while the teachers are looking. Just protect yourself till they do something to stop them."

Az bit her lip and muttered, "Cho won't be happy, but alright."

Connor nodded and stood up saying, "Here they come." A blast sent Cho and Xander into the wall near Connor and Az. Cho quickly raised her wand to send a hex at the nearest target, but Connor quickly muttered, "Expelliarmus." The spell hit dead on and sent her wand flying out of her hand. "What the hell?" Cho exclaimed running toward Connor, Xander close by her side guarding her flank. "Why the hell did you do that?" Cho shouted as Xander blocked another spell that came at Cho.

"POTTER!" McGonagall shouted on the top of her lungs.

"That's why," Connor said feeling it was safe to stand up now.

"You don't understand professor!" Harry shouted still having his wand pointed at the Rebels.

"What is the meaning of this?" Dumbledore asked calmly walking up to the group.

"That prick, Andreas turned my girlfriend into a stupid ditz," Ron breathed through his teeth.

"I'm not your girlfriend," a voice said behind them. Turning, Ron saw a frizzy haired Hermione glaring at Ron angrily.

"What?" Ron said, his face losing the anger that had been built up for the past day, and was replaced with what seemed like pain and confusion.

"You heard me," Hermione said walking toward the group, "We broke up remember? You left me because I wouldn't turn back to the old me."

"But…" Ron stammered, "you were under the effect of a spell! I thought you wanted that change, and I didn't love the new you!"

"But if you really loved me, you would support me with everything I do," Hermione said closing her eyes, "I'm sorry Ron, but we are just friends now, and I'm not talking to my stupid _friend_ Ronald."

"Ok," Dumbledore said with a sad tone, "Now that we have whose not dating who, will you please tell me exactly what happened."

The three friends were quiet for a few seconds, until Ginny finally spoke up, "You see Professor, we believe that the Rebels slipped a potion into Hermione's late night coffee, and that caused her to be a stereotypical blonde since this morning."

"It's only been one day?" Harry said slightly surprised.

"Yeah," Hermione said looking at the ground.

"Do you have any proof that we did anything?" Az said pushing her way into the small huddle, the rest of the Rebels were close behind her.

"OF COURSE WE DO!" Ron yelled, speaking the first time since Hermione had confirmed they were no longer an item.

"Keep your voice down Weasly," Connor said smirking, "Professor I think that we should take this to your office, we are being…rather distracting."

"Yes, we should," McGonagall said quickly gathering all the students involved and ushering them out the door, "Your office, Sir?"

"Yes, that probably would be best." Dumbledore said walking toward the gargoyle that guarded his office. Quickly he muttered the password to the statue, and it jumped out of the way for the students. Once they were all huddled inside of the headmaster's office, all in comfy chairs, Dumbledore finally spoke up. "Now, how should we handle this situation?" He inquired softly.

"GIVE THEM DETENTION! TAKE POINTS AWAY! DO SOMETHING DAMNIT!" Ron said still screaming.

"God Ron calm the fuck down!" Cho said glaring at the red head, whose face was just as red.

"Look Professor," Hermione said looking at the ground, "Please don't do anything."

"What?" Ron said, turning toward Hermione.

"I don't want them to get in trouble," Hermione said softly, "I was having conflicting emotions at the time, and I think they were just trying to help me choose a decision."

"Actually we did it because you're a bitc...OW!" Az started but was instantly stopped by a sharp jab into her side from Connor.

"Yeah, Professor," Connor said looking as innocent as he could.

Dumbledore sighed and looked at McGonagall, who violently shook her head. Smiling, Dumbledore finally spoke to the Rebels, "I think that we have a deep situation here. Considering that all the Rebels were trying to do was help out a fellow friend ("I wouldn't call us friends," Cho muttered) I don't think we should punish them."

"Really?" Xander said slightly suspicious, "What's the catch?"

"There's no catch," Dumbledore said smiling, "But since you like doing nice things for Hermione, I am going to require each of you to do at least one genuine nice thing for her over the break."

"WHAT!" The Rebels shouted in unison.

Dumbledore smiled and pulled out his wand, and tapped each of the Rebels heads with it, and muttered something under his breath. A light flashed in the room, and, as soon as their eyes adjusted, everyone could see a black tattoo of a phoenix on the back of their right hands.

"What the hell is this?" Connor asked slightly worried.

"They are a simple requirement charm," Dumbledore said still smiling, "They will flash and disappear once the requirements I have placed on you are met."

"So once we do a genuine nice thing for the bitch," Cho started, "They will disappear? What if we don't do anything? I kind of don't mind having this tattoo on my hand, it looks fucking badass."

"If you don't meet the conditions, then when you get back, I will place a bigger punishment on you. So please just do what I ask of you." Dumbledore said rubbing his temples.

"But sir?" Xander said ticked off.

"No buts," McGonagall said with a stern look, "What the headmaster said is final, just accept your punishment and be grateful it isn't something worse. Now aren't you leaving on the train back to London for break?"

"Yes ma'am," The Rebels and Harry's group said in a depressed tone, the Rebels because of their punishment and Harry's group because of the lack of punishment.

"Oh don't sound so glum about it," Dumbledore said with a twinkling in his eye, "You might find that there are some common grounds. Also aren't you going to a party over break too?"

"Yeah that is true," Connor said with a fake smile, "We might end up being closer than you think over this break."

"Yeah, right," Ron said glaring right at Connor.

"Well the train will be leaving soon," Dumbledore said, his genuine cheerfulness cutting through the glares between the teens, "You'll find your things packed and already being boarded onto the bus, so you should head out to the station."

"Right sir," Harry said turning toward the door, "Come on guys."

Hermione, Ron and Ginny nodded and walked out trailing not too far away from Harry. "Yeah we should head out too, you know, so they don't get the fucking awesome seats on the train." Cho said grabbing Xander's hand and pulling him out the door.

"Um…" Connor said biting his lip, "I have to sit with my…people for a bit on the ride home."

"Aren't we your people?" Az said looking ticked at Connor.

"You are my peeps," Connor said looking apathetic, "The people I'm referring too…are different. Look if I'm not with you guys when we get off the train early to get a ride to Az and Xander's house, just come and get me. I'll be in carriage 13."

The rest of the Rebels looked at Connor suspiciously, but Xander finally spoke up, "Well if everything's okay man, then I guess we will see you in a bit."

"Yeah," Connor said bringing back the fake smile again, "I'll see you guys later." _I'm sorry guys,_ Connor thought as he saw them leave one by one, _I'll tell you guys later I swear._

* * *

The only sound that could be heard from inside carriage 13 was the sounds of the train wheels going over the tracks outside. It had been like this since a few minutes after they had entered the carriage, the pink haired lady trying to make some conversation at first, but later gave up. But then again, Connor couldn't very well talk informally to his very own Professor of Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Lupin. "So Connor," the pink haired lady, which Connor had just come to know as Tonks, spoke up, "I know this may sound rude to ask but, do you have any problems with controlling your appearance?"

Connor focused his eyes on Tonks quizzically, "Are you asking if I am a Metamorphagus?"

"Um yes, I guess that is the simplest way to put the question," Tonks said showing a nervous smile.

"Well," Connor said trying to find the right words to say, "I don't have problems controlling what I can change."

"What does that mean?" Lupin said for the first time since they got aboard the train.

"Well I can't change everything about me," Connor said biting his lip, "Since I am only half a metamorphagus I can only change a few things. For instance I can change my hair color into two different styles, this one and a totally emo style black hair with red streaks. Same thing goes for my eyes, I can only change between this green and an amber like yellow. Other than that I can't exactly do much more."

"That's really fascinating," Tonks said patting her bulging abdomen that contained an unborn child, "I wonder what the case will be for this one."

"I don't know," Lupin said smiling for once, "I just hope he doesn't end up like me."

"I'm guessing that means you are the werewolf of the relationship," Connor said looking down at his hands.

Both of the couple's eyes snapped out of their love stares and instantly turned to sad looks. "Don't tell me…" Lupin said his voice getting softer.

"Yeah, I'm a werewolf too," Connor said as if it wasn't a huge deal.

"But it can't be that bad," Tonks said smiling, trying to lighten the mood again, "I mean you are just a half metamorphagus, so does that mean you are only half a werewolf?"

Connor bit his lip, thinking about how to word the next answer, "Well I guess so, but as far as I know I have experienced all of the symptoms that a typical werewolf would have."

"So you have to take a wolfbanes potion every moon cycle? Well that is good to know ahead of time so that I should make extra,' Tonks said still trying to be cheerful about this.

"Yeah, I guess that is true," Lupin said a hint of sadness in his voice, which Connor believed was from Lupin blaming himself cause Connor was like him. Silence then fell over the compartment, and lasted for a few minutes before a knock came to the door breaking the ice. Looking over, Connor saw Az standing outside of the compartment, waiting patiently for someone to open the door. "Um, I have to go, my friends and I are going to hang out for the day. Can I just meet you guys at," Connor paused, as the next word came out awkwardly, since he never really said it much, "home?"

Tonks smiled and nodded, "Here let me write down the address for you," She quickly pulled out a piece of paper and scribbled the information down and handed it to Connor.

"Alright," Connor said grabbing it feeling awkward as he hurriedly said goodbye and walked out the door.

"What was that all about?" Az said as they started walking toward the front of the train together.

"They are my…bio-parents," Connor said trying to hide that he was still pretty uncomfortable about the whole situation..

"Bio-parents?" Az said looking slightly amused, "That's sounds cold and evil…and you thought of it all by yourself?"

"No," Connor said laughing, "it's from the first season of Heroes."

"Of course it is," Az said smiling. Connor let out a faint smile, but stopped when he felt a hand on his left arm. "Are you going to be ok?" Az asked her voice full of concern, "I won't tell the others, if it is a problem."

Connor turned around and looked into Az's violet eyes, which were full of concern and kindness. "Thanks, but I'm fine with it really," Connor said giving a half-smile. A few minutes passed before they tore their eyes apart from each other. "I'll still let you tell them when you want to," Az said turning away, to which Connor thought he saw a redness creep up on her cheeks.

Connor let out a brief laugh and said, "Alright, thanks Snowball."

Az's head snapped back toward Connor, her eyes no longer full of the caring, gentle emotions, and the only red in her face was from anger. "DON'T. CALL. ME. SNOWBALL!"

Connor smiled wickedly at Az and moved his head to within inches from her face, "Make me, woman."

Az's face turned back into its natural colour as she smiles back, a mischievous twinkle illuminating her eye. "Fine," She said, and with a smooth, quick motion, she brought her closed fist into Connor's stomach, hard. Lights flashed in Connor's eyes and things sort of blurred out as he fell to floor.

"Holy Sh…" Connor said breathing out barely clutching the area that has been struck. His ears started popping next too, but he still managed to hear a pair of footsteps approaching.

"Hey Connor," Xander voice came through the darkness, "You do know that Az is a black belt in karate and has a nasty upper cut, right?"

"No? REALLY?" Connor breathed out, trying to catch his breath as his vision slowly came back, "I'm just glad that no one cool was here to see me like this."

"Excuse me?" Az said bringing her foot to barely touching Connor's chest with it.

"I mean people who are awesome, but not the awesomest people ever who are my best friends in the whole wide world. I mean those awesome people would never attack a poor defenseless werewolf who could come at you in your sleep on a full moon night."

Az smiled as she said, "Yeah, right. Don't you ever forget that Mooney Jr."

Connor stood up, finally seeing straight again and able to take a couple deep breaths without pain, "Right, I'll try not to."

More footsteps approached the group as the final Rebel joined the pack."Come on," Cho said annoyed "The conductor isn't already happy about us getting off of the train early, and the longer we stay here the more pissed he is going to be! I can only threaten his life so many times before he gets fed up and just runs us over with the train."

Xander laughed and put his arm around Connor, "Alright let's go rock this bitch."

Everyone else nodded in agreement, and quickly, or as quickly as Connor could move without throwing up everywhere, exited the train into the outside area, an area full of…absolutely nothing."Ok so I half expect to see a billowing tumble weed fly by any second," Connor said looking at the field that was in front of them.

"Seriously guys, how the hell are we supposed to get to your house from here?" Cho said looking around, "It's nothing but fucking farm land everywhere!"

"There's only one way we travel," Xander said as he whistled into the air, which echoed all across the prairie of farms. The noise kept bouncing off of everywhere, but it seemed to be growing in amplitude. Connor covered his ears trying to make what was now a loud rumble a little softer to his ears. Suddenly a loud BANG shook the area as a giant gust of wind blew, nearly knocking over Cho. Connor looked up, not remembering when he started to look down, and saw a sleek black limousine with tinted windows and a Union jack painted on the side appeared right in front of them, a man wearing a chauffeur outfit stepped out of the driver's seat and spoke in an Australian accent, "Master Xander, Lady Azkadelia, and Friends Connor and Cho will you please step inside?"

Az was the first to move and entered inside of the limo, followed by Xander who patted the chauffer on the shoulder saying, "Thanks Jeeves."

"It's Ishmael, sir." The driver said without changing his facial expression, "Madam? Mousier?" The driver said as he beckoned for Cho and Conner to enter.

They both looked at each other and raced in, and the last thing the driver could hear before shutting the door on the Rebels was Cho screaming, "HOLY FUCKING SHIT! THIS RIDE IS BITCHING!"

* * *

**A/N:** So here you guys go, chapter 16! Been forever. Miss writing. Blah blah blah. You know the drill. Well hope its all that and then some if not, oh well, deal with it! Next chapter (if you remember what Xander said in chapter 12 (i think that's the chapter)) you will basically know the gist of what's going to happen next :D I almost got that one typed out, so for all you people out there who wonder if it will be next year when i post the next chapter, I HOPE TO HAVE IT DONE BY NEXT MONTH! Anywho if that is all i have to say sooooo

**BLACK OUT!**

Connor A. Lupin :]


	17. The Gaga Lady

**Chapter 17 ~Dietrich Hernandez-The Gaga Lady~**

Connor sat staring out the window, watching the countryside pass by in a flash as they traveled in Az's and Xander's limousine, trying to keep from snapping at his friends. Everything was changing so fast, and there was nothing he could do to stop it, and not being in control is something that Connor wasn't fond of. "Connor, you okay?" Az asked, bringing him out of his thoughts.

"He's fine," Cho said downing what would be her fourth apple daiquiri, "I mean, it's not like his life is falling apart around him, with first his parents dying, being mistreated by douches in his new dormitory after he was forced to leave his friends behind for reasons I still don't know, having to go through a vicious transformation every lunar cycle, discovering his real parents and being forced to be nice to the bitch he secretly is in love with while living with them, his parents."

"Yeah," Connor said annoyed, even though that pretty much summed up his life, "My whole life is fucking perfect."

"Hey I just tell it as it is," Cho said, hiccuping.

"Okay, Cho, that's your last drink," Xander said, taking the drink away from Cho

"NO!" Cho shrieked, leaping from her seat and tackling Xander, trying to steal her drink back again even though all that did was spill the drink all over the two.

"Pardon my intrusion Master Xander, but aside from the fact of you and your colleague spilling your drink on the leather seats," Ishmael said in his monotone voice, "I have just received an important message from your mother,"

Az's face became flushed as she asked, "What did she say, Jeeves?"

"It's Ishmael," the chauffeur said without changing his tone, "And she wished for me to inform you that she will be arriving home early from her trip around Europe and will be at the house in 10 minutes."

"Oh shit," Xander swore under his breath as he put down the now empty glass, "How far are we away from the manner?"

A loud bang cut Xander off as the limo slowly pulled into the drive of a fantastic looking, 3 story Victorian style house, complete with turrets. "Whoa," Cho said sticking her head out the window.

"Yeah, yeah it's so huge," Xander said grabbing Cho's arm and pulling her out the other door, "I get that a lot."

"What's the hurry?" Connor said as he followed Xander out of the limo, with Az right on his heels.

"Sorry but there is no time to explain, just hurry up, Fluffy!" Az said grabbing Connor's wrist and pulling him towards the front steps.

"Watch your step," Xander said, still pulling Cho, as the Rebel's started to ascend the pure white marble staircase towards the large cherry doors.

"Hurry, Xander!" Az hissed through her strained breath as she continued to pull Connor up the stairs, "We don't have much time."

"I know, Azkadelia! I know!" Xander said, annoyance lacing his voice.

"What have we said about calling me that name?" Az said through her clenched teeth

"Wait, I thought that was just for Snowball," Connor said slightly confused, stopping for a second.

"WELL IT'S FOR THAT NAME TOO!" Az yelled, turning around and grabbing Connor with her hand, fire burning in her eyes.

Connor started to reply but decided that it would be in his best interest to keep his mouth shut for the time being if he ever wanted to have kids someday. Finally, the group reached the top of the stairs, and made it inside. "Good evening, Sir and Mistress," a group of maids and butlers said in unison as they entered the grand foyer.

Connor barely had time to soak in the whole awesomeness of the style of the house, from the large crystal chandelier hanging above their heads, to the twin descending staircases on both of the sides of the room, before Az started to pull him around again, slower thankfully. "Please prepare the elevator for us, Consuela." Xander said to one of the maids, who muttered a response and headed off in another direction.

"Shall you be having tea on the terrace upon your mother's return, Madame?" Another maid said in a sweet voice.

"No thank you Stefani, we will only be here for a few seconds before leaving," Az said smiling at her.

"The elevator has been prepared Señior, do you require anything else?" Consuela said returning from off to the side.

"No, that will be all." Xander said, pulling Cho off to where the maid had just came from. Connor and Az followed the other two rebels to an old style elevator, with Az shutting the doors behind them and pushing the button labeled XAR.

"What does Xar mean?" Connor said staring confused at Az.

"Wait for it…" Az said looking up, where a female voice answered

_ Master Xander and Mistress Azkadelia's room. Please exit the elevator safely. Thank you!_

"Creeeeeepy," Connor sang as they reopened the doors, only this time to reveal a different room.

"Welcome to our humble abode," Xander throwing his leather jacket on a couch made of what seemed to be made of the same material.

"Yup," Az said walking to the center of the room and turning to face the others of the group, "this is where the magic happens."

Connor let out a little laugh as he took in the whole room. It was an average room, one that could have been considered to be a living room in a one story house, on the floor there was a deep red hardwood flooring an furnished with all sorts of furniture, including the leather couch, with a couple matching recliners. Along with some a small tables for people to rest their feet or drinks on, there was also a pool table and Foosball table placed around the room. On the right wall there was an entertainment center, where Cho and Xander had made their way too. This entertainment center was complete with 32 inch plasma, Nintendo WII, PS3 and Sega Genesis. Beside this, to complete the home entertainment system, was a multi-shelved case that reached from the floor to the ceiling and filled with couple hundred blu-rays and DVDs.

Moving his eyes around the room, Connor saw four doors with either an "A" or an "X, with the "A" doors being on the right side of the room and the "X" rooms being on the back of the room. Other than that, Connor didn't notice anything else interesting, until his eyes fell on a painting on the wall. Walking over to it, Connor started to take the whole thing in. It seemed to be an oil painting of a girl with her back to the viewer; she was maybe around 14 years old. Her long black hair falling over her body, messily, hiding most of her back, but what one could see, she was wearing a black gown that went straight down to her ankles. The only other part of her body that was viewable was part of her face, showing only one violet eye and her nose.

"Do you like it?" Az asked from behind, causing Connor to jump in surprise.

"Did you paint this?" Connor asked moving his eyes to Az's.

Az blushed, looking down, a piece of her hair falling in her face as she mumbled, "Yeah."

"It's beautiful," Connor said looking away from Az, his heart beating faster thinking, _Oh crap I said something I shouldn't have didn't I? Crap now she's thinking that I'm in love with her or something._

An awkward silence fell over the two, as seconds passed by like minutes, until finally Xander broke the ice saying, "We have a problem guys."

Quickly, Az whipped her head around with Connor turning more slowly as she said urgently, "What?"

"_She's_ coming," Xander said with a hint of panic in his voice.

"Who?" Cho said walking over to the group.

"Shit," Az said biting her lip.

"Um…who?" Connor asked looking from Xander to Az confused.

"It's our…" Xander started when he was suddenly interrupted by a woman with a high sing song voice rang out, "Xander! Azkadelia!"

"Good afternoon, Mother," Xander said putting on a fake smile as she rushed into the room, abandoning her luggage by the door, and practically ran over Connor to get to her children giving them a light peck on the cheek.

"Oh you wouldn't believe the traffic in Paris this morning. It was dreadful!" She said fluttering over to her bags again, but suddenly changed her mood from tired to excited, "Oh, but Az I found the most adorable gown that you must try on! It's fabulous!"

"Mother, you know I don't like _any_ of the clothes you buy for me," Az groaned.

"Nonsense!" Their mother shrieked, "One day you will love them, I just know it. I mean you are just like I was as a child, I remember…"

Connor then proceeded to tune her out as he looked her over. She was an attractive woman, for her age, and mostly looked like a porcelain doll that was blown up to just under 5 feet. She had pale skin yet rosy cheeks, with large emerald green eyes surrounded by huge eye lashes accenting them. Her golden hair fell to her shoulders in large extravagant curls. Even the clothes she wore reminded Connor of a doll, as she was dressed in a beautiful pale green evening gown with a matching hat and lace parasol. Connor was brought back to reality with her face appearing suddenly a few inches away from Connor's face with her asking with her big red lips, "And who is this? Your _boyfriend_?"

"MOM!" Az shouted eyes growing wide.

"Oh, pity. He is very pretty, or…" Az's mother said backing away slowly, "maybe you are…Xander's boyfriend?"

"Yes Mom," Xander said walking over behind Connor putting his hands on Connor's chest and laying his head on Connor's shoulder, "We were trying to keep our love a secret, but if you approve then I guess there is no use hiding it anymore."

"Oh. My. God," Az's mother said a shocked look going over her face as an awkward silence fell over the room yet again. Finally, the pressure got too much for Cho to handle and she started cracking up laughing. Az's mother snapped her head toward Cho and stormed toward her and hitting her with her parasol, "THIS ISN'T FUNNY! If my son wants to express his love for another man then I am all for it! LONG LIVE THE GAYS! Don't worry Xander I'll protect you from this homophobia from the rest of the world. Just think of me as your Gaga lady, I'll stand up for you, make music for you and even give long speeches supporting you!"

"Mom I was only joking…we aren't really gay," Xander said stepping away from Connor slowly.

"Xander there is no reason that you have to go back into your large fabulous closet because of that homophobe over there," his mother said running toward her son putting her hand on his face, "I know it will be hard, but how about going on a nice long shopping spree with mummy, it will be totally perfect."

"Mom stop!" Xander said removing her hands from his face.

"Yeah they aren't really fucking fags and I'm not a real homo…" Cho said starting until she was cut off by Az's mom.

"SILENCE DEVIL CHILD! GO PRAY TO YOUR GOD FOR FORGIVENESS BECAUSE YOU WON'T BE GETTING IT FROM ME!" the mother said raising her hand silencing Cho.

"Um…ma'am…" Connor said trying to change the subject

"Oh, please call me Dietrich," Dietrich said smiling at "her son's lover".

"Thanks, Dietrich," Connor said giving her a smile, "We are just here to pick out an outfit for Az for a party we are attending, and then we have so much work to do afterwords so if could leave us alone with Az and her closet we would be very appreciative." _Better not tell her we are doing this for Cho too or she might have us kicked out,_ Connor thought to himself as he kept on smiling.

Dietrich smiled and pointed to the door middle right door with a large "A" on them, "That's Azkadelia's closet go knock yourself out. I am actually flying out to tea with your Aunt Milliard soon so if you would please excuse me. It was nice meeting you." And with that she gave a smile to her children and Connor, and a glare for Cho and left quickly.

"Well that was…interesting," Connor said looking around at his friends.

"Wow you mom isn't just a rude bitch, she's a dumb rude bitch! I mean, how could she think that you were gay Xander?" Cho said crossing her arms.

"Well, if I remember correctly, our third cousin's sister in law is a lesbian so I _think_ she thinks that Xander "caught the gay"?" Az said looking questioningly at Xander.

"Who knows," Xander said walking over to Az's closet, "Okay so you ready to get this over with?"

"Fuck yeah!" Cho said rushing over to the closet

"Cho be careful! My mother probably has…" Az said her eyes growing worried as the doors to her closet flew open.

Everything that happened next seemed to fly by in slow motion. The doors finally reached as far open as they could go, and the lights turned on. A look of fear came across Cho's face as she flung herself in front of Xander trying to protect him. "RUN!" Cho said as she hit the floor in front of Xander seeming to writhe in pain. Connor's eyes looked at Cho in horror and saw what caused her to react that way. The closet…was full of pink and frilly gowns. "Hurry…escape while…you…can…" Cho said, her voice strained as if she was hit by a bomb.

"Um…I think I'll survive," Connor said stepping over Cho and entering the closet.

"Yeah I put up with this every day so I'm good too," Az said following Connor, "Come on the good stuffs in the back."

"Don't worry Cho," Xander said in her ear, "Your death will not be in vain."

"Fuck," Cho said as Xander entered the closet leaving her behind at the entrance of the closet. Rolling over to her stomach, Cho finally also started to army crawl into the closet shouting out in cries of pain "IT BURNS!" .

* * *

~_Meanwhile in a ballroom somewhere in London~_

"Madame Vaine, where would you want the fountain placed?" A servant asked, "Also where would you want the ice sculpture swan put at?"

Romilda turned around as the final touches were put on her party, "Put the fountain in the foyer and the swan should be behind the food table but don't put it out until the finger sandwiches are put out."

"Yes ma'am," The man said as he carried out her orders.

_Just you wait, after this party he __will__ be mine!_ Romilda said giving off a maniacal laugh as she left the building to get ready herself.

* * *

**A/N: **Hey here is the next chappie for Hermione's Choice. Don't know when the next chapter will be out. Maybe in a month. Maybe in 2 months. Maybe never idk. Just keep an eye peeled cause we are about to enter another fun arc dealing with Romilda's party. it should be about a 3 chapter arc starting in 2 chapters iirc. Next chapter will basically be setting up Cho's new room where an unexpected surprise awaits for her. SO what did you think of Az's/Xander's mother Dietrich? What will Cho's mother be like? Why do we never seem to meet their fathers? WHAT IS GOING ON? (If this is what you are asking I swear i have a list of plotholes that i need to fill and in the next arc a a good number will be filled. Also for those of you who care probably after i finish typing up the Dance Arc I will start from the beginning editing chapters 1-10 since the terrible grammar in the beginning is even starting to bother _me_ now. More info on editing later when I get to it). Well R&R and thanks for everything!

**BLACK OUT!**

Connor A. Lupin =D


End file.
